


AirBeast Chronicles

by jenna1931, Melyxan



Series: AirBeast Chronicles [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna1931/pseuds/jenna1931, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melyxan/pseuds/Melyxan
Summary: Six amis décident d’aller combattre un monstre régnant en dieu sur leur monde depuis trop longtemps. Rencontrant dans leur périple un dragon gardien de grandes connaissances, celui-ci a l’impression que ces jeunes gens sont la réincarnation de six guerriers venus d’un autre monde, possédant d’incroyables pouvoirs. Afin de s’en assurer, il entraîne les six héros là où les pouvoirs des anciens guerriers ont été enfermés, mais ces médaillons, représentation de leurs pouvoirs, ne viennent pas avec un manuel d’instruction. Cependant, l’histoire des Six révèle un autre aspect de leur destin : voyager d’un monde à l’autre.





	1. La relève

**Author's Note:**

> **Oh my ! Pendant que je relis mon texte pour en refaire la mise en page, je me rends compte que mon style d'écriture a énormément changé... J'ai écris ça en 2012... Je la retravaillerai peut-être...**

Loin, très loin, plus loin encore que la vision de nos plus puissants télescopes, se trouvait une charmante planète, à peine plus grande que notre Lune. Situé dans la galaxie de la Gueule du Dragon, car tel était le nom que ses habitants lui donnaient, le système solaire de Puma ne regroupait que trois planètes dont une seule hébergeait encore une vie fleurissante. Cette petite planète était appelée Odrin et avait à sa charge deux petites lunes s’éclipsant une fois tous les quatre ans. Ces deux lunes avaient été baptisées Thar et Sirl. Les peuples habitant cette planète connaissaient parfois des guerres, mais elles n’opposaient souvent que deux seuls peuples à la fois, pour leurs ressources ou pour leur proximité à quelque chose qui pouvait leur être utile. Mais en d’autres occasions, les guerres étaient choses rares, classant cette planète parmi les mondes les plus paisibles. Depuis quelques siècles cependant, une créature hantait ce monde, détruisant tout ce qui pouvait lui nuire dans ses noirs desseins. Dès son arrivée, elle avait tué les licornes et bon nombre de sociétés draconiques qui avaient toujours vécu en ce monde. Seuls les griffons, appelés féligriffs, avaient été épargnés dû à leur faible puissance face à ce monstre extraterrestre. Ce monstre avait fini par s’établir dans un volcan endormi où il découvrit un trésor inestimable : une quantité faramineuse d’or. Étant incapable de s’en emparer par lui-même, il dû se créer des esclaves, mais où les trouver ? Il rencontra des êtres vivant en grand nombre qu’il réalisa être très habiles de leurs mains et, surtout, faciles à asservir. Il s’attaqua à plusieurs villages dans différents secteurs et infecta ses habitants pour leur faire accomplir différentes tâches. Les hommes étaient chargés de creuser dans les mines, de protéger le volcan des intrus et de veiller, la nuit, à ce que tous les habitants soient dans leur village, réduisant les chances qu’une quelconque rébellion ne se forme. Quant aux femmes, elles servaient à l’entretient du volcan et à la reproduction car les esclaves ne vivaient pas tout à fait une centaine d’années.

Pendant deux siècles, Nigh’Ogg régna en dieu sur les peuples qui tentaient tout pour se libérer et retrouver les êtres chers qu’il avait capturés. Plusieurs guerriers et guerrières avaient quitté ces gens qu’ils tentaient de protéger pour tuer ce serpent géant à deux têtes, mais soit revenaient bredouilles, soit ne revenaient pas. L’un d’eux s’appelait Enzo Kirl et était le compagnon d’une puissante guerrière de Ferrin’s, Sempai Salalia. Enzo avait été élevé à Yexomar, secteur parent de Ferrin’s, et était lui-même un puissant guerrier avant de s’unir avec Sempai et de s’établir à Ferrin’s. Sa compagne étant enceinte de leur deuxième enfant, il lui demanda d’aller se battre à sa place avec un groupe de guerriers et de guerrières qui partaient ensemble combattre Nigh’Ogg. Sempai se résolut à lui donner son accord, mais lorsque la nouvelle que son compagnon avait été capturé vint à ses oreilles, elle perdit toute envie de vivre et mourut suite à l’accouchement. Ce fut Naho, le père de Sempai, qui prit en charge les deux jeunes filles. À la mort de sa mère, l’aînée des deux, Jenna, hérita du rang de Première de Toutes qu’avait acquis Sempai, mais étant trop jeune pour de telles responsabilités, ce fut la Deuxième d’Argos qui occupa le poste de Chef et qui classa Argos au cinquième rang des douze villages de Ferrin’s. Quant à Jenna, bouleversée par la perte de ses deux parents, apprit frénétiquement à se battre, à en oublier l’utilité de l’apprentissage des lettres. Pendant des années, elle mit sur le dos de son père la mort de sa mère et chercha à toujours devenir plus forte pour se venger. Quant à Louna, sa jeune sœur, n’ayant connu que leur grand-père, ne chercha jamais à apprendre à combattre, bien que cette formation soit obligatoire dans ce secteur. Au contraire de sa sœur aînée, Louna apprenait la joie de vivre et était toujours en train de s’amuser en veillant à amuser les autres. Comme les deux jeunes filles n’avaient plus leur mère pour leur enseigner le combat, ce furent les autres femmes qui s’en chargèrent, à la mémoire de leur chef. Elles apprirent donc plusieurs formes de combat car leurs enseignantes venaient de différents secteurs et qu’elles pratiquaient toutes un art martial particulier.

Ainsi, le temps passa et Jenna se forgea un caractère bien particulier, ayant toujours cette rage au cœur. Avec les années, elle s’était même imaginée que son père était partit servir Nigh’Ogg de plein gré, ce qui accentuait sa rancœur et son envie de vengeance. Ce soir, comme chaque soir, elle s’entraînait dans un coin bien particulier de la forêt, un endroit que seules elle et sa meilleure amie, Bastet KhepriAnkh, connaissaient. Mais ce soir, tout particulièrement, elle avait encore moins envie de rentrer chez elle, et Puma allait bientôt se coucher. Massacrant sa poche d’entraînement à coups de pied, elle fut néanmoins assez sur ses gardes pour sentir la présence de quelqu’un derrière elle, bien qu’elle n’y prêta aucunement attention. Bastet savait très bien qu’à cette date, non seulement Argos fêtait la première récolte de l’année, mais Jenna fêtait également le jour du départ de son père. Puma avait déjà atteint l’horizon quand elle l’eut retrouvée et elles devaient rentrer au village au plus vite avant que la garde de nuit n’apparaisse.

"Jenna, mais qu’est-ce que tu fais encore là ?!" lui reprocha-t-elle bien qu’elle sache déjà la réponse.

"Je vais le tuer…" marmonna-t-elle sans se retourner.

"Jenna… Tu sais très bien que tu pourras pas le tuer si tu te fais capturer par la garde de nuit !" répliqua Bastet, sachant parfaitement de qui elle parlait.

"S’il était pas partit, Maman serait encore là !" s’écria Jenna en faisant face à son amie, les larmes aux yeux.

"Jenna… Tu sais bien que tu peux pas ressusciter les morts ! Et que je peux pas non plus te sauver de la garde de nuit si tu te décides pas à venir !" Bastet s’avança doucement vers son amie, sachant qu’elle s’était calmée un peu, puis lui posa une main sur l’épaule. "Quand ce sera le moment, on ira combattre Nigh’Ogg tous les six… T’arrange pas pour y aller toute seule parce que, morte ou pas, je te le pardonnerai jamais," ajouta-t-elle en souriant malicieusement.

Jenna sourit également, cachant sa profonde tristesse. Elle qui gagnait si souvent des combats physiques n’avait jamais gagné un seul débat verbal contre son amie. Bastet savait qu’elle avait encore gagné cette manche. Elle lui tendit la main. Ensemble, elles coururent vers le village dont les portes se refermèrent juste derrière elles. Mais avant que les gardes ne les aient fermées complètement, Jenna aperçu l’un des gardes de nuit apparaître devant les portes et en eut le souffle coupé. Perplexe, elle passa la soirée chez elle, là où, de toute façon, elle avait l’habitude de passer la fête de la première récolte. Cette fois, Bastet la retrouva en train de regarder un portrait d’Enzo.

"J’ai vu un garde ce soir, juste avant qu’ils ne referment les portes," avança Jenna, sachant qu’il s’agissait de Bastet comme à l’accoutumé. "C’était mon père, j’en mettrais ma main au feu. Sauf que, si je le compare avec ce portrait, il avait un air cadavérique. On dirait pas un fidèle servant; on dirait un esclave; un vrai zombie. Il était maigre, pâle, et avait des blessures qui n’ont jamais été soignées convenablement…"

"Qu’est-ce que tu me racontes-là ?" s’interrogea Bastet en entrant dans la pièce sombre.

"Je raconte que… Je viens de réaliser que mon père n’est pas parti servir Nigh’Ogg, mais est parti le combattre et que ç’a mal tourné." Elle se tourna vers Bastet, une flamme brillant dans ses yeux et un sourire décidé sur le visage. "S’il est jamais revenu pour nous, c’est simplement parce qu’il est prisonnier de Nigh’Ogg… Et je vais le libérer !" 

Bastet sourit pour lui montrer son approbation. Elle retrouvait la détermination qui avait toujours animé son amie; elle retrouvait cette amie contre laquelle elle s’était battue quelques années auparavant.

Une compétition avait été organisée à Arahas, le secteur natal de Bastet et, après la séance de démonstration, les gens de l’assistance pouvaient s’inscrire pour combattre l’un des démonstrateurs. Cependant, en voyant Jenna, Bastet eu envie de se battre contre elle… Et leur combat se termina avec un match nul. C’est ainsi qu’elles devinrent âme-sœurs; deux amies inséparables malgré leur caractère très différent. Certains se demandaient comment elles pouvaient être à ce point amies; elles répliquaient qu’ils ne les connaissaient pas comme elles se connaissaient.

Le lendemain, Jenna parla de ses projets avec son grand-père et fut surprise qu’il approuve son choix. Il lui rappela ensuite l’histoire d’une des ancêtres de Jenna, Sali Kirim, qui parti combattre Nigh’Ogg, mais qui, attaquée par des féligriffs, n’avait pu atteindre le Volcan Maudit, mais qui avait rencontré de l’aide dans la forêt Kaysu.

"De l’aide dans la forêt Kaysu ?!" s’étonna Jenna. "Mais cette forêt est maudite, hantée par les créatures les plus diaboliques ! Comment a-t-elle pu y trouver de l’aide ?!"

"Tu sauras quand tu y seras, ne t’inquiète pas ! Et puis, c’est le seul endroit qui ne soit pas un village où même la garde de nuit ne va pas…

"Et avec raison," commenta Jenna en maugréant.

"Mais n’oublie pas d’y être avant la tombée de la nuit, sinon tu iras rejoindre ton père, mais pas de la façon dont tu l’avais prévue…"

Jenna lui fit un geste entendu et alla préparer ses choses, ne s’accordant aucun arrêt superflu. Alors qu’elle préparait ses provisions, elle fit tomber le contenant de Raptor Dieten, son meilleur ami et le frère jumeau de Bastet. Ils avaient un nom de famille différent, mais étaient pourtant du même sang. Jenna sourit au souvenir de leur passé. Leurs parents s’étaient séparés alors qu’ils avaient à peine un an. Dieten Dreh’As parti avec Raptor à Raugh’Ash et laissa sa femme, Baila Ikses, à Arahas. Celle-ci fut choisie comme épouse par le roi d’Arahas, KhepriAnkh Ten qui fit élever Bastet comme sa propre fille, faute d’héritiers. Après quelques années et quelques guerres perdues face à Raugh’Ash, KhepriAnkh demanda à donner la main de sa fille au fils d’un personnage important de Raugh’Ash qui s’avéra être Raptor. Ne se connaissant pas, ils découvrirent qu’ils étaient du même sang et que, donc, une union ne pourrait avoir lieu. La main sur le contenant de Raptor, Jenna réalisa quelque chose d’important.

_Quand ce sera le moment, on ira combattre Nigh’Ogg tous les six… T’arrange pas pour y aller toute seule parce que, morte ou pas, je te le pardonnerai jamais._

Jenna sourit et continua ses préparatifs…

Alors que Puma commençait à apparaître à l’horizon, Jenna, attendant que les gardes n’ouvrent les portes, entendit des gens hurler son nom. Elle sourit et se tourna vers ses amis, sachant parfaitement qu’ils viendraient avec elle.

"Qu’est-ce que je t’ai dit l’autre jour ?" la gronda Bastet lorsqu’elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur.

"Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?!" répliqua Jenna en souriant malicieusement, feignant la surprise, et en se tournant à nouveau vers les portes ouvertes. "Je vous attendais…"

Bastet grommela gentiment et suivit Jenna, les autres sur leurs talons.

Ils marchèrent plusieurs heures dans les hautes herbes de la prairie qui séparait Argos de la forêt Kaysu. Au bout d’un temps, Raptor, peu habitué aux longs voyages, demanda à faire une pause, mais la forêt se trouvant encore loin, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de s’arrêter. Sachant que pour lui, ce devait être la pause repas, Jenna fouilla dans son sac et lui tendit son contenant à provision. "T’avais vraiment prévu qu’on viendrait ?!" demanda Raptor en prenant son contenant d’un air perplexe.

"Je savais qu’en en parlant avec Grand-Père, il avertirait Louna qui vous passerait le message… J’avais donc intérêt à m’attendre à partir avec vous ! Seulement, j’ai que des provisions pour la journée… Icy, je peux compter sur toi pour les autres jours ?"

"Bien sûr, tu sais bien !" lança Icefox en s’appuyant un bras sur les flèches de son carquois placé à sa ceinture. Jenna savait qu’Icefox Kayne leur fournirait la nourriture qu’il leur faudrait pour le reste de leur périple. C’était la chasseresse du groupe. Elle venait de Tukashuk, le secteur arctique. Jenna l’avait rencontrée lors d’une expédition d’échange entre Yexomar et Tukashuk. Depuis, elles étaient devenues inséparables, bien que leur amitié ne soit pas de même nature qu’entre Jenna et Bastet.

La discussion s’arrêta là, mangeant tous les six en route. Puma atteignit l’horizon alors que la forêt était encore à plusieurs mètres devant eux. Soudain, l’attention d’Icefox fut attirée par du mouvement dans les hautes herbes. Elle reconnu avec inquiétude le couinement particulier des féligriffs et se remémora leur mode d’attaque. Ces créatures de la taille d’un loup gris terrien s’attaquaient toujours au chef du groupe jusqu’à ce que mort s’en suive, puis attaquaient les autres membres du groupe, se retrouvant sans ressource sans leur chef. Anxieuse, elle tourna les yeux vers Jenna qui se trouvait en tête. La sachant maintenant enregistrée entant que chef du groupe, Icefox demanda à tout le monde de se réunir à voix basse. Elle expliqua la situation et montra d’un rapide mouvement de tête où se trouvaient leurs ennemis. Jenna jeta un œil dans la direction des féligriffs, puis vers la forêt. "Vous avez cinq mitoki pour vous rendre à la forêt," indiqua nerveusement Jenna. "Je crois pas être capable de les retenir plus longtemps…"

"Ça veut dire quoi, _vous_ ?" s’indigna Louna.

"Ça veut dire que tu te grouilles vers la forêt et que tu te tiens tranquille une fois là-bas," répliqua Jenna en fronçant les sourcils. "Miky, je compte sur toi pour veiller sur Louna s’il arrive quelque chose…" Mike se renfrogna en entendant ce surnom qu’il détestait, mais ce n’était pas le temps de répliquer. Anxieux, il accepta cette tâche d’un signe de tête et demanda à Louna de s’approcher de lui. Jenna avait une confiance absolue en lui. À vrai dire, Mike Syar était le premier représentant du sexe opposé en qui elle avait réussi à avoir confiance. Ils s’étaient rencontrés alors qu’elle était âgée de dix ans. Elle était en visite chez son oncle, le frère de son père, qui vivait toujours à Yexomar. Ne l’ayant jamais beaucoup aimé, elle s’était vite enfuie de la maison pour explorer les environs. Elle retrouva un groupe de jeunes garçons en encerclant un autre. Elle comprit qu’un combat allait débuter, chose qu’elle attendait avec impatience. Elle n’était pas très vieille, mais avait déjà accumulé plusieurs heures d’entraînement. Elle n’avait pas besoin d’un examen de conscience pour choisir son camp. D’abord vexé qu’une fille lui vienne en renfort, Mike refusa son aide, mais Jenna répliqua qu’elle était là pour se battre, non pas pour le secourir. À eux deux, ils mirent K.O. les jeunes voyous. Ainsi leur amitié fut-elle scellée. Mike connaissait les capacités de combat de Jenna, mais serait-elle capable de s’en sortir face à une équipe de chasse de féligriffs ? Jenna le pressant du regard, il sortit son épée de son fourreau et la planta entre eux deux. "Non !" s’exclama Jenna. "Tu l’emmènes avec toi; tu pourrais en avoir besoin dans la forêt !"

"Pour l’instant, la personne qui en a le plus besoin, c’est toi," répliqua Mike d’un ton solennel. Avec un sourire, Jenna le remercia d’un signe de tête et lui tendit son arc et ses flèches qu’elle traînait dans son dos, de même que son sac de voyage, puis elle saisit l’épée de son ami d’enfance. "Tu sais comme je tiens à cette épée, alors ramène-la-moi quand tu en auras fini," ajouta-t-il ensuite en guidant Louna vers la forêt, suivit de près par les autres. Jenna sourit à nouveau, sachant qu’il lui disait à sa façon qu’il avait confiance en elle et qu’il espérait la revoir en un seul morceau. Dès que ses amis la laissèrent, les féligriffs passèrent à l’attaque. Pendant qu’ils s’enfuyaient, les autres purent l’entendre répliquer à l’attaque avec des cris de guerre qui eurent soudain tendance à se transformer en hurlements de douleur, les faisant tressaillir à chaque fois. Jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule, Mike put voir la technique qu’employait Jenna à l’aide de son épée. La sachant adepte des arts martiaux, il savait qu’elle n’utilisait l’épée que lorsque ses bras étaient trop courts pour porter des coups. Elle utilisait plus souvent ses pieds que ses bras dans de tels combats. Réalisant qu’il ralentissait la cadence, il décida de regarder droit devant lui et de se concentrer sur la demande de Jenna : veiller sur Louna qui courait en ligne droite comme s’ils jouaient au chat et à la souris.

Une fois dans la forêt, ils continuèrent de courir jusqu’à s’y enfoncer suffisamment pour éviter d’être trouvés par la garde de nuit. Lorsqu’ils s’arrêtèrent, il faisait nuit noire et les cinq amis n’entendirent plus que le vent dans les branches des arbres tortueux. Sachant qu’ils n’iraient pas plus loin pour cette fois, Icefox sortit de son sac un objet composé de deux petites pierres placées aux bouts d’un bâton en V. Ramassant rapidement des branchages morts, elle plaça son briquet au-dessus du foyer et fit frotter les deux pierres ensemble, créant de belles étincelles qui incendièrent l’amas de branches. Veillant à ce que le feu ne s’éteigne pas, tout le monde s’assit autour du foyer et attendit en silence que le sommeil ne les emporte, espérant à tout instant voir Jenna apparaître de nulle part, un immense sourire sur le visage, leur criant un « bouh ! » sonore. Mais ils s’endormirent et Jenna ne revenait toujours pas.

Le matin suivant, Raptor se leva le premier, comme à son habitude, pour voir Puma se lever, lui permettant de méditer sur tout et sur rien. Cependant, bien que son corps soit habitué à se réveiller à cette heure du jour, il faisait toujours nuit noire sous les branches de la forêt. Il réalisa, en levant la tête, qu’il aurait du mal à voir Puma se lever et décida d’abandonner pour cette fois. Il jeta un œil aux alentours et remarqua une masse près du foyer dont les braises rougeoyaient encore. Curieux, il s’approcha et réalisa qu’il s’agissait d’une immense boule de fourrure qui dormait près du feu. Quand était-elle arrivée là ?! Pourquoi cette créature n’avait pas peur du feu comme les autres ? Il fit le tour du foyer pour se trouver face à la créature et ajouta quelques branches pour attiser le feu. Lorsque des flammes commencèrent à s’en échapper, il s’écria de surprise. "JENNA !!!"

Aussitôt, Mike s’éveilla en sursaut et, à la lueur des flammes, réalisa que son épée couverte de sang était plantée dans le sol en face de lui. Il s’en saisit et se tourna vers Raptor qui s’affairait déjà à essayer de réveiller son amie, en vain. Rassuré par le retour de Jenna, il découragea Raptor à continuer ses tentatives et lui fit réaliser qu’elle avait besoin de repos après le dur combat qu’elle avait dû mener la veille. En attendant que les filles ne se réveillent à leur tour, Mike et Raptor discutèrent autour du feu, ce dernier veillant sur l’état de Jenna alors que Mike s’occupait du déjeuner. C’était probablement le seul homme de Yexomar à savoir le faire. Depuis sa rencontre avec Jenna, Mike avait beaucoup mûrit, mais pas au sens où ses compatriotes l’espéraient. Il avait réalisé que les femmes pouvaient faire les mêmes choses que les hommes, au contraire de ce qu’on lui avait toujours appris. Considérant de ce fait Jenna comme une égale, il décida de voir ce que les femmes apprenaient. Celles-ci en furent surprises, mais l’invitèrent rapidement à se joindre à elles lorsqu’elles faisaient leurs tâches. Il se découvrit alors une passion et un talent particulier pour la cuisine. Mais cet apprentissage inapproprié avait un prix et Mike dû se tailler une musculature impressionnante pour prouver aux siens qu’il était bien un homme. Cependant, ce respect qu’il avait envers les femmes fit de lui le seul homme de Yexomar non-converti à être considéré comme un égal à Ferrin’s.

Lorsque tout le monde eut mangé et se fut réjouit du retour de Jenna, le groupe reprit la route, Mike portant Jenna dans ses bras, toujours enroulée dans sa couverture de fourrure. Icefox marchant en tête, une torche improvisée à la main, le groupe avançait lentement dans les profondeurs obscures de la forêt. Au bout d’un moment, ils sentirent un mouvement venant des cieux. Icefox s’arrêta net et fit un signe à Raptor derrière elle de se mettre à l’abris, sachant qu’il ne savait pas se battre, mais sachant qu’un danger approchait. Lui-même saisissant qu’il ne pouvait rien faire obéit et Mike, comprenant également la situation, lui demanda d’emmener Jenna à l’abris avec lui. Il accepta aussitôt, se sentant déjà plus utile. À ce moment, une immense créature ailée descendit du ciel pour atterrir devant eux. Le lézard géant d’un bleu outre-mer huma l’air et poussa un puissant rugissement, puis se dirigea directement vers l’endroit où s’était caché Raptor avec Jenna. "C’est moi qu’il veut," marmonna celle-ci dans les bras de son ami.

"Quoi ?!" fit ce dernier, croyant Jenna toujours inconsciente.

"Il a sentit l’odeur du sang, c’est pour moi qu’il est là…"

"Quel sang ?!" s’écria-t-il, de plus en plus inquiet.

"Laisse-moi y aller, ou tout le monde va mourir…" Raptor se résigna à la poser par terre. D’un pas étrangement ferme, elle sortit de sa cachette et se plaça entre ses amis et l’immense dragon bipède qui la regarda s’approcher d’un œil curieux, probablement surpris qu’une proie vienne d’elle-même jusqu’à lui. À bonne distance, Jenna laissa tomber sa couverture qu’elle tenait d’une main, révélant une importante blessure à son épaule droite. Mike, en voyant la chaire à vif, se maudit de ne pas avoir pensé à regarder si elle était blessée et comprit pourquoi ils avaient eut beau la secouer comme un roseau dans une tempête, ils n’arrivaient pas à la réveiller. "Si c’est pour moi que tu es venu, prend-moi et laisse mes amis tranquilles," demanda-t-elle à l’immense créature, se disant que, de toute façon, elle ne comprendrait pas.

Ses amis, par contre, comprirent et se placèrent entre elle et le dragon, Raptor la gardant près de lui, refusant qu’elle se sacrifie pour eux. Le dragon les observa, un peu perdu, puis plissa les yeux et donna un immense coup de patte au groupe, ne laissant que Jenna debout. La tête lui tournait et elle ne réagit pas lorsque la créature s’approcha la tête de son visage. Puis, sans crier gare, Jenna s’effondra et, chose curieuse, le dragon la rattrapa d’une patte. Les autres se précipitèrent alors vers le dragon, prêts à passer à l’attaque, mais celui-ci se tourna brusquement vers eux et tendit Jenna à Mike qui, surpris par le geste, s’arrêta net et, abasourdit, prit Jenna dans ses bras. Le dragon se redressa alors et recula de quelques pas, puis fit volte-face. "Suivez-moi si vous voulez sauver votre amie," leur commanda-t-il en odrino avec un léger accent draconic.

Encore sous le choc, ils ne se posèrent pas de question et suivirent le lézard ailé jusqu’à son repère. La montagne dans laquelle il les guida ressemblait à un météorite qui s’était écrasé là il y avait des siècles, parsemé de trous de tous les côtés. À en voir la taille, une communauté de dragons devait vivre ici, mais l’endroit semblait désert. Le dragon indiqua à Mike un endroit où allonger Jenna le temps de préparer une mixture pour soigner son épaule. Il fut surpris de voir Raptor lui donner un coup de main, apprenant par la même occasion la composition du mélange pour pouvoir le reproduire le moment opportun. Lorsque ce fut prêt, Bastet demanda à se charger de l’appliquer. "Alors ?" demanda le dragon en s’installant confortablement sur une couche faite de feuilles de fougères. "Qu’est-ce qui amène un groupe de jeunes odrinis dans un endroit comme celui-ci ?"

"Notre père a été capturé par Nigh’Ogg," expliqua Louna, "et Jenna voulait aller le libérer."

"Et nous, on a suivit," ajouta fièrement Mike.

"Mon grand-père nous a raconté l’histoire d’une de nos ancêtres qui était partie combattre Nigh’Ogg et qui était revenue bredouille, attaquée comme Jenna par des féligriffs," continua Louna. "Il nous a mentionné qu’elle avait réussi à trouver de l’aide dans cette forêt…"

"Sali ?!" s’étonna le dragon en redressant la tête. "Tu es une descendante de Sali Kirim ?"

"Tu la connais ?!" se surprit à son tour Louna.

"Bien sûr ! C’est elle qui m’a appris votre langage pendant qu’elle se remettait de son attaque. Elle était blessée à la jambe, alors elle ne pouvait plus marcher et comme, à cause de ce foutu serpent, je vivais seul, sa compagnie m’a grandement fait plaisir ! Comme elle me manque…"

"Tu veux dire que tu vis seul à cause de Nigh’Ogg ?" demanda Bastet, comprenant mieux pourquoi elle n’avait jamais vu de dragons survoler la région de Ferrin’s.

À sa grande surprise, le dragon poussa un puissant rugissement, furieux de se remémorer son triste passé. "Nigh’Ogg est arrivé sur notre territoire alors que j’étais tout jeune," expliqua-t-il plus calmement. "Je n’avais qu’une trentaine d’années à l’époque, ce qui équivaut vaguement à la moitié de votre âge chez les miens. Ma mère adoptive, voyant le danger qu’il représentait, m’a soigneusement caché et est partie combattre. Bien sûr, elle n’est jamais revenue…"

"Vous êtes stupides, ou vous savez pas vous battre ?!" s’indigna Icefox en se rabrouant. "J’arrive pas à croire qu’une cinquantaine de dragons n’aient pas réussi à vaincre un serpent de leur taille étant seul…"

"Ce que tu ignores, c’est que Nigh’Ogg possède deux têtes dont les crocs sécrètent un venin qui est mortel pour nous, dragons. Il est si puissant que c’est une mort instantanée pour le dragon mordu… J’ai eu le malheur de l’entendre de la gueule de mon père adoptif…"

"Dis-nous, au fait, comment t’appelles-tu ?" demanda gentiment Raptor, intéressé par l’histoire du dernier dragon de Ferrin’s qui, apparemment, n’appartenait pas à ce clan de nature.

"Tu… Tu es le premier de ton espèce à me poser la question depuis que j’ai rencontré Sali," s’étonna-t-il. "La plupart des gens m’appellent « créature du mal » ou simplement « monstre ». Comme mon nom est imprononçable dans votre langue, Sali m’a baptisé Kaysu."

"Alors cette forêt porte ton nom !" réalisa Louna en souriant.

"Pas vraiment," répliqua Raptor, soudainement mal-à-l’aise. "Le mot kaysu vient du Morian, une langue ancienne qu’on dit être la langue maternelle du Créateur. Kaysu signifie « monstre » ce qui voudrait dire que la forêt porte en fait le nom de « forêt du monstre ». Je crois qu’à l’époque où tu as rencontré Sali Kirim, le Morian commençait à se faire rare et donc, kaysu devenait un nom d’origine ancienne et non plus un mot de la vie courante…"

"Dans le fond, elle t’a baptisé « monstre » sans que ça paraisse trop," résuma Icefox en souriant au malaise de Raptor.

"Tu m’étonnes, Raptor," fit Bastet en souriant malicieusement. "Je savais pas que t’étais intelligent !"

"En tout cas, apparemment, je le suis plus que toi !" répliqua-t-il en lui renvoyant son sourire malveillant.

"J’avoue que pour vous, un dragon est un monstre, qu’il soit gentil ou non," fit Kaysu en baissant la tête, n’ayant pas entendu les bêtises que s’étaient lancées les jumeaux.

"Et je suis certain que pour toi, nous sommes nous-mêmes des monstres à tes yeux, que nous soyons gentils ou non," ajouta Raptor en souriant timidement.

"Entre monstres, on devrait bien s’entendre," fit Jenna de retour de sa torpeur.

"Comment te sens-tu ?" demanda Bastet, inquiète à l’idée que la concoction n’ait pas fait d’effets.

"J’ai faim, j’ai perdu beaucoup de sang, mais je crois être capable de me servir de mon bras droit dès demain… Ça chauffe beaucoup par contre," ajouta-t-elle en posant doucement sa main gauche sur les bandages de son épaule droite.

"Ce sont les herbes qui font effet, ne t’inquiètes pas," précisa Kaysu en soupirant de soulagement. "Parfait, tout à l’air normal," ajouta-t-il ensuite pour lui-même.

"Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?" demanda Raptor qui avait entendu.

"Ne t’inquiète pas, si je ne vous en parle pas, c’est qu’il n’y a pas besoin de savoir," recommanda Kaysu en se dirigeant vers la sortie principale de la grotte. "Vous êtes ici comme chez vous. Je vais aller chasser quelque chose et je reviens." Puis, le dragon sortit, laissant les six amis entre eux.

Jenna demanda à ce qu’on l’aide à s’asseoir et raconta à ses amis, à leur demande, comment s’était passé son combat contre les féligriffs. Après son histoire, Kaysu revint avec un cervidé qu’il dépeça avec l’aide d’Icefox, et Mike s’occupa de le faire cuire. Ils furent surpris d’apprendre que Kaysu était un dragon qui ne savait pas cracher de feu, au contraire des autres membres de son clan d’adoption. Après le repas, Jenna tenta quelques entraînements avec Mike pendant qu’Icefox allait faire un peu d’observation en forêt et que Bastet et Louna se délectaient des livres contenus dans la bibliothèque de Kaysu. Il leur appris qu’il s’agissait de livres qu’il avait trouvés dans les villages détruits par Nigh’Ogg. Jenna saisit son arc comme un long bâton et tenta quelques attaques contre Mike, souhaitant tester ses propres capacités, mais bien qu’elle ait reprit des forces, celles-ci n’étaient pas suffisantes pour continuer trop longtemps.

Raptor observa l’entraînement et réalisa une chose : il était le seul du groupe à de pas porter d’arme et il était là, avec ses amis, partant au-devant du danger. Ils allaient affronter un serpent géant à deux têtes qui avait détruit une communauté entière de dragons et il allait se battre à main nue ?! Et même encore, il ne savait pas se battre à main nue !!! Mais une chose le contrariait : il se refusait de tuer… Mais comment combattre avec une arme qui ne tue pas ? "Jenna ? Mike ? Je peux vous parler deux mitoki ?" lança-t-il quand l’entraînement fut terminé et que Jenna se fut assise pour récupérer.

"Bien sûr !" répondit le jeune xomi. "On avait fini; Jenna est épuisée. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?"

"Bah… Comment dire… Vous avez une idée de la façon dont je pourrais me battre avec vous sans tuer qui que ce soit ?"

Mike et Jenna s’échangèrent un regard, perplexes. Personne n’avait pensé à ce problème, et il était de taille. Jenna fit un signe de tête en direction de Mike et se tourna vers Raptor. "Il y a une solution," avança-t-elle. "Ça veut pas dire que tu vas aimer, mais c’est la seule façon d’assurer ta sécurité si personne d’entre nous peut le faire. Mike te fera un long bâton, je crois que ça te conviendra. Tu dois cependant savoir que, même avec une arme contondante, tu peux tuer quelqu’un si tu sais où frapper et avec quelle force, ou si tu ne sais carrément rien de tout ça. Si tu es d’accord, on n’a pas beaucoup de temps pour t’entraîner et je suis pas en état de m’en charger."

Raptor acquiesça, comprenant les responsabilités qu’entraînait le savoir du combat, mais comme l’avait précisé Jenna, le temps manquait. Ils avaient prévu partir le lendemain à la tombée de la nuit, ce qui ne lui laissait qu’un jour et demi maintenant pour maîtriser les bases. Il maugréa quelque chose pour lui-même et accepta les termes du contrat. Aussitôt, Mike sorti de la grotte et entama la confection de deux longs bâtons d’entraînement. Il trouva deux arbrisseaux ayant une bonne taille et, après en avoir enlevé l’écorce, s’affaira à adoucir le bois sur une pierre pour éviter les échardes inutiles. Quand il eut terminé, il appela Raptor de l’extérieur et lui demanda de sortir pour commencer ses cours. Celui-ci sortit nerveusement, servant d’appui à Jenna qui avait l’équilibre précaire, mais qui voulait voir comment allait se débrouiller son meilleur ami. Elle savait que Mike était bon enseignant, mais elle avait le sentiment que Raptor pourrait avoir du mal avec la brutalité de ses coups. Mike commença avec un peu de théorie, puis passa rapidement à la pratique. Après quelques ecchymoses au dos, aux bras et aux jambes, Raptor commença à prendre un rythme bien à lui et à s’habituer à celui de Mike. Bientôt, celui-ci changea de style et déstabilisa Raptor, le faisant trébucher. Mike l’aida à se relever et secoua la tête. "Désolé, mon vieux, mais si tu continues comme ça, tu ne vaincras jamais personne," fit-il en soupirant.

"Comment ça ?" s’étonna Raptor, de nouveau sur pieds. "J’ai pourtant réussi à bloquer la plupart de tes coups ! Je ne comprends pas…"

"Tu vois où Jenna s’est assise ?" reprit-il en pointant celle-ci de son pouce, par-dessus son épaule. "Tu bloques les coups, oui, mais tu ne répliques pas… Si tu veux que ton adversaire ne te fasse pas de mal, tu dois l’arrêter. Et la seule façon de le faire, c’est en ripostant."

"Mais tu sais bien que je n’aime pas les combats !" se défendit le pauvre élève en suivant son maître pour se replacer au niveau de Jenna, à plusieurs mètres d’eux maintenant.

"Personne ne te demande d’aimer les combats," expliqua calmement cette dernière, ayant entendu la remarque de Raptor. "Personne ne t’en voudra non plus de protéger ta vie, bien au contraire. Tiens-tu à ta vie ?"

"Bien sûr !"

"Tiens-tu à la vie des autres ?"

"Qu’est-ce que tu crois ?!"

"Si tu tiens à la vie des autres, alors c’est que tu tiens à protéger les autres, mais quelqu’un qui prend la responsabilité de protéger la vie de quelqu’un d’autre n’a pas le droit de perdre, ou il perdra non seulement sa propre vie, mais aussi celle qu’il tentait de protéger."

Raptor resta pétrifié face à cette explication. Il tourna son regard vers Mike qui approuva le discours de Jenna d’un signe de tête, puis posa les yeux sur sa nouvelle arme. Il venait de comprendre. Cette arme n’était pas une arme pour vaincre, mais une arme pour défendre, pour protéger la vie des autres comme il s’était toujours promis de faire. Mais pour ce faire, il devait protéger également sa propre vie. Il se tourna vers Mike et se plaça en position de défense, mais sa posture était plus sûre, plus stable qu’au début de l’entraînement. Lorsque Mike attaqua Raptor, celui-ci bloqua non seulement les coups, mais réussi également à répliquer. Jenna observa les progrès de son ami en souriant et soupira de soulagement. Depuis leur départ, elle avait en tête non seulement son combat contre Nigh’Ogg à mener, mais également la vie de Raptor à protéger. Maintenant qu’il s’était mit en tête qu’il voulait apprendre à se défendre par lui-même, il allait devenir autonome et elle pourrait alors se concentrer que sur son combat contre le serpent à deux têtes.

La nuit fatidique vint enfin. Chacun faisait ses préparatifs personnels, s’apprêtant mentalement au grand combat. Bastet astiquait les lames en dents de scie de ses dagues de bras en forme d’ailes d’oiseau. Avant chaque combat avec ces lames, elle devait s’assurer qu’elles étaient bien affûtées pour éviter de les briser car ces lames assuraient à la fois sa victoire et sa protection, servant d’épée et de bouclier. C’était la seule arme que Jenna n’avait jamais appris à utiliser. Icefox vérifiait que son arbalète était bien droite et que la corde était bien tendue et en bon état pour ne pas se rompre au moment de l’utiliser. Son arbalète était bien l’arme la plus avancée technologiquement sur la planète entière, créée pour rendre les traques des chasseurs tukis plus efficaces. Louna astiquait ses deux chakrams aux côtés de Bastet. Ces lames en forme d’anneau avec une étoile ninja à l’intérieur lui servaient à la fois d’arme de poing et d’arme de jet. Malgré son jeune âge, Louna était pourtant parmi les seules guerrières ferras à savoir lancer cette arme de façon à ce qu’elle touche sa cible et revienne dans les mains de sa propriétaire. Même Jenna n’arrivait que très rarement à un tel résultat, chose dont se vantait souvent à la blague la jeune adolescente. Quant à Mike, on pouvait le trouver à l’extérieur de la caverne, pratiquant quelques figures avec son épée, dans un silence presque religieux. Finalement, Raptor donnait un coup de main pour panser une dernière fois les blessures que Jenna avait à l’épaule avant de faire quelques exercices de dernière minute jusqu’à ce que Kaysu revienne de son vol de reconnaissance. "Il y a une grotte située à quelques senkyori du Volcan," annonça-t-il dès qu’il eut les pattes au sol. "À l’odeur, ça mène directement dans les mines."

"On n’aura pas à avoir peur de quoi que ce soit avec toi à nos côtés !" s’exclama Louna en souriant.

"Le problème, c’est que la grotte est tout juste assez grande pour vous laisser passer…," rectifia le dragon de plus de vingt mètres de long.

Sans un mot, Jenna s’avança vers le dragon et posa doucement sa main sur son museau. "Je sais que c’est important pour toi de venger ta famille," accorda-t-elle. "Si tu tiens à venir avec nous, nous trouverons un autre moyen de…"

"Non, surtout pas !" l’interrompit-il. "Il est ici depuis trop longtemps. Plus vite on passera à l’attaque, plus vite on en sera débarrassé. Je vous fais confiance. Ces derniers jours, j’ai eu l’occasion de vous observer et j’ai appris beaucoup de vous. Bien que vous soyez tous différents et originaires de différents secteurs, vous êtes liés les uns aux autres comme une seule et même âme…" Il s’interrompit, comme s’il venait de réaliser quelque chose d’extrêmement important, mais préféra garder ses réflexions pour lui seul. Il se redressa, huma l’air en direction du Volcan et se tourna vers les six guerriers. "Le moment est venu…," fit-il en se mettant de côté à eux et en s’abaissant près du sol. "Montez."

Ils grimpèrent sur le dos du dragon, se plaçant tous les uns derrière les autres. Ne semblant pas être gêné par ce surplus de poids, Kaysu donna un puissant battement d’aile en sautant et décolla aisément, se dirigeant d’un vol gracieux vers la grotte repérée près du Volcan. Lorsqu’il les posa à terre, il les averti qu’il allait rester dans les parages, à l’abri des regards, pour pouvoir leur prêter main forte ou pour veiller à ce que Nigh’Ogg ne s’enfuie pas. Ainsi, ils s’engouffrèrent discrètement dans la grotte et longèrent la galerie souterraine. Une main sur la parois irrégulière, Icefox guidait ses amis dans les ténèbres. Elle avait rarement eut à traquer un gibier jusque dans son repère, mais elle savait ce qu’elle devait faire pour s’éviter de rentrer dans un mur.

Des bruits se firent enfin entendre dans la grotte, du métal frappant de la pierre. Ils étaient arrivés aux mines. Ils veillèrent à rester cachés, mais pour entrer dans le volcan, ils devaient passer obligatoirement au centre de la mine, donc parmi les mineurs. Alors qu’ils perdaient l’espoir de pouvoir continuer leur quête, un mineur se mit à creuser la roche tout près d’eux. Jenna maugréa entre ses dents, mais le mineur ne cessa son travail et resta près d’eux pendant près d’une heure sans que rien ne bouge. À moins d’être complètement aveugle, ce qui n’était évidemment pas le cas, il n’avait pas le choix de les avoir vus. Jenna s’approcha de l’odrini aux yeux complètement ambre. Ses amis la supplièrent silencieusement de revenir sur ses pas, mais elle ne les écouta pas et se plaça directement à côté du mineur. Abasourdie, elle passa une main devant ses yeux et eut un frisson en réalisant qu’il ne la voyait vraiment pas. Maintenant à découvert, elle jeta un œil aux alentours, s’imaginant qu’elle avait été repérée, mais rien ne bougea dans la mine. Elle s’avança vers le centre de la mine et observa les mineurs travailler, passant à côté d’elle, l’ignorant complètement. Subjuguée, elle fit signe aux autres de la rejoindre et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers le centre du volcan. Leur passage n’eut pas le moindre effet sur les mineurs qui continuèrent inlassablement leur labeur. "À croire que nous étions invisibles !" fit discrètement remarquer Raptor en souriant nerveusement. "Comment ont-ils pu ne pas nous voir ?!"

"J’ai l’impression qu’ils étaient sous l’emprise d’un puissant sortilège," avança Bastet.

"Tu parles de magie ?!" lança Icefox, sceptique. "Bah voyons ! Depuis quand la magie existe-t-elle ?" Jenna, Bastet et Raptor s’échangèrent un regard, puis Raptor soupira et s’arrêta. Il ferma les yeux et tendit la main devant lui, paume tournée vers le plafond. Il se mit alors à prononcer des mots n’ayant aucune base connue sur Odrin, mais qui, placés ensemble, étaient si harmonieux qu’on aurait cru être une chanson. Aussitôt, une lueur éclaira la paume de Raptor. La lumière légèrement verdâtre s’estompa rapidement et Raptor s’appuya contre une parois, Jenna le soutenant. "C… C’était quoi, ça ?!" laissa échapper Icefox, incrédule.

"C’est un pouvoir qui s’enseigne chez moi," expliqua Raptor. "Ça s’appelle setenka. Mon père est le plus habile et le plus puissant seten de Raugh’Ash. C’est un pouvoir qui se transmet par le sang, d’où mon rang élevé chez moi."

"Ça nous aurait été utile quand on devait utiliser des torches," fit remarquer Icefox.

"Le problème," continua Raptor en reprenant la route, c’est que c’est un pouvoir qui peut tuer… Et comme je me refuse à tuer, j’ai sauté beaucoup de cours pratiques. C’est pour ça que j’utilise jamais ce pouvoir : parce que je ne le maîtrise pas du tout, ça peut devenir dangereux autant pour vous que pour moi…"

"Et vous étiez au courant, toutes les deux ?" demanda Mike d’un ton calme.

"En étant la sœur de Raptor, Bastet a automatiquement ce pouvoir, mais elle n’a aucune formation pour ça, encore moins que Raptor," expliqua Jenna pour permettre à celui-ci de se reposer un peu. "Étant du même sang, c’était le devoir de Raptor de la mettre au courant, et comme on ne se cache rien, Bastet et moi,…" Elle s’arrêta net, puis jeta un œil dans une cavité. Rien. Elle était pourtant certaine d’avoir senti la présence de quelqu’un… Pressée par ses amis, elle reprit la route, surveillant la pièce d’un œil suspect.

"Pour en revenir au sujet de notre soudaine invisibilité," reprit Mike, "je n’ai pas vraiment l’impression que c’était de la magie… Vous n’avez donc rien remarqué sur les mineurs ?"

"T’as vu quelque chose de bizarre ?" lança Icefox, amusée. "Pourtant, non, j’ai rien noté de suspect…"

"T’as remarqué aussi, pas vrai ?" fit Jenna en fronçant les sourcils.

"Mais quoi ?!" s’exclama Icefox.

"Ils avaient tous des plaies aux épaules, juste derrière la clavicule," expliqua Mike en faisant signe à Icefox de ne plus s’écrier aussi bruyamment. "Ce doit être Nigh’Ogg qui les infecte en les mordant. Il prend ainsi le contrôle de leur esprit et fait ce qu’il veut d’eux. Les mineurs ne devaient avoir comme fonction que creuser pour trouver un minerais quelconque."

"C’est pour ça qu’ils ne nous auraient pas vus ?" s’étonna Icefox. "Pourtant…" Elle dû s’interrompre. Devant eux se dressaient une quinzaine de gardes armés qui s’avancèrent d’un pas terriblement synchronisé. Le groupe voulu faire marche arrière, mais une autre troupe leur barra la route, coupant ainsi toute retraite. Jenna fit signe à Mike, puis à Bastet. Tous trois se placèrent en cercle pour assurer la protection des trois autres et se préparèrent au combat. Les trois guerriers distribuèrent chacun beaucoup de coups de pieds ou de coups de lame, mais le nombre en eut vite raison et ils durent rendre les armes. Armés de lances, les gardes aux yeux verts les conduisirent auprès de gardes mieux armés, au physique plus impressionnant et aux yeux rouges. Puis, une partie du groupe aux yeux verts les laissa pour, probablement, reprendre ses tâches. Les gardes restant les conduisirent ensuite dans une grande salle décorée de toutes sortes d’objets de métal dont Bastet reconnu du thréum en très grande quantité, ce métal étant grandement travaillé pour fabriquer des objets décoratifs, des ustensiles de cuisine, des armures, des bijoux et certaines décorations sur les vêtements dans son secteur natal. Pourtant, elle eut du mal à comprendre la raison pour laquelle Nigh’Ogg tenait tant à en avoir, sachant que ce métal n’avait aucune valeur sur Odrin. Les gardes aux yeux verts s’éloignèrent, laissant les gardes aux yeux rouges s’occuper des prisonniers. À la grande surprise de ceux-ci, les gardes s’inclinèrent d’un même geste et restèrent immobiles. Aussitôt, du mouvement se fit sentir dans la pièce du fond dont l’entrée se trouvait derrière un trône immense.

La créature se présentant devant eux faisait la même hauteur que Kaysu lorsqu’il était sur ses pattes postérieures. Il avait vraisemblablement l’apparence d’un serpent, mais avait des pectoraux bien découpés par les écailles et deux bras bien musclés. Bien qu’en partie animal, il portait des plaques d’armure aux bras et aux épaules. Là où se trouverait normalement la taille, il portait un pagne qui devrait lui tomber aux genoux s’il en avait, d’un blanc presque pur. À sa ceinture, il portait un gigantesque sabre arabique dont seul le pommeau était plus grand que Mike. Ses deux têtes reptiliennes semblaient être capables d’expressions faciales comme les leurs. "Nigh’Ogg," murmura Raptor pour lui-même, autant de peur que de surprise.

"Kokni nan o shimaka ?" lancèrent en chœur les deux têtes. Tout le groupe resta perplexe, sauf Raptor qui regardait tour à tour ses amis et le serpent géant. Devait-il répondre ? Si oui, quoi ?! Ce monstre parlait Morian et il comprenait très bien sa question, mais il était peut-être préférable de feindre l’ignorance et de rester muet comme les autres. Cependant, Nigh’Ogg avait déjà noté sa surprise et s’approcha lentement l’une de ses têtes pour le regarder dans les yeux. " _Tu comprends, n’est-ce pas ?_ " demanda-t-il doucement en allongeant malgré lui certains sons « S » de sa question. Raptor eu du mal à avaler. Nigh’Ogg se redressa légèrement. " _J’ai remarqué que mes plus récents serviteurs ne comprennent pas cette langue que j’ai pourtant apprise sur cette ridicule planète,_ " avança-t-il. " _Mais tu sembles bien parler l’une comme l’autre… Tu me serais grandement utile lors de ma grande conquête !_ "

" _Conquête ?!_ " répéta Raptor malgré lui. " _Comment ça, conquête ?_ "

Nigh’Ogg sourit alors que l’autre tête regardait le plafond, s’imaginant qu’il pouvait voir la surface au-travers. " _Cette planète est riche en ressources, mais je manque d’espace et de serviteurs pour tout exploiter à son maximum… Certains peuples de ta race ont osé s’opposer à moi; je dois employer la force pour les asservir… Et tu vas m’y aider…_ "

" _Jamais !_ " s’écria Raptor en serrant les poings, un garde l’empêchant de se jeter sur Nigh’Ogg. Celui-ci n’ajouta rien, mais s’approcha rapidement de Raptor et l’empoigna d’une main, l’empêchant même de se débattre. Il l’éleva loin au-dessus du sol, le plaçant au niveau de sa poitrine. La main de Nigh’Ogg enserrait Raptor des épaules jusqu’aux chevilles et l’empêchait de respirer normalement, bien que la panique ne l’y aidait pas. En bas, ses amis tentaient de se libérer des gardes pour lui prêter main forte, mais désarmés, ils n’avaient que peu de chances d’y parvenir. Pourtant, Jenna réussi à se glisser entre deux gardes et attaqua Nigh’Ogg, l’escaladant en bondissant sur son arme, sur ses bras, disparaissant dans son dos pour reparaître sur son épaule, puis vers la main tenant Raptor. Les crocs acérés de Nigh’Ogg foncèrent sur son prisonnier et s’enfoncèrent dans les épaules de Jenna plutôt que dans celles de Raptor. Les bras autour de son cou pour le protéger, Jenna hoqueta de douleur en sentant les crocs à la fois brûlants et glacés frotter sur ses omoplates pour s’enfoncer dans sa chaire. Elle sentait Raptor dans ses bras, tremblant comme une feuille morte, mais sentait également son corps devenir lourd, sa vision devenir trouble. Elle se sentait quitter ce monde. Nigh’Ogg éclata de rire alors qu’il retirait ses crocs des épaules de Jenna.

" _Vous êtes ridicules…,_ " maugréa-t-il en jetant Jenna et Raptor au sol. Étonnamment, Jenna pivota et atterrit sans encombre comme un chat, alors que Raptor s’écrasait au sol avec un craquement sonore et un râle de douleur. Jenna se releva, puis observa Raptor se tenir la cheville droite à deux mains, d’un regard presque hautain, ses yeux devenus d’un noir opaque. Nigh’Ogg l’observa quelques instants et, dégoûté par cette race, eut soudain un sourire machiavélique. Icefox, Louna, Bastet et Mike de nouveau aux arrêts, Nigh’Ogg leur tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la pièce d’où il était sortit. "Karra wa koroma," ordonna-t-il en disparaissant derrière son trône.

Aussitôt, Jenna se tourna vers l’un des gardes qui avait prit l’épée de Mike et la lui réclama d’un geste de la main. Étrangement, le garde obtempéra et lui rendit l’arme. Elle fit un second geste, circulaire autour de ses amis et les gardes reculèrent de quelques pas. D’une posture sûre, elle maintint l’épée à deux mains, enjamba Raptor paralysé au sol, l’ignorant totalement, et s’avança d’un pas déterminé vers les autres, tenant l’épée en hauteur, prête à frapper. Les quatre amis restèrent sans voix, abasourdis, ne comprenant pas le comportement de Jenna, mais saisirent tout lorsqu’ils virent ses yeux noirs les regarder comme un rapace avide de chaire fraîche. Elle s’avança d’abord vers Mike. Celui-ci n’en revenait pas : il allait être tué avec sa propre arme par son amie d’enfance… Pourtant… Quoi ?! Il la vit lui faire un clin d’œil; venait-il d’halluciner ? Elle fonça alors vers lui et bondit pour atterrir derrière lui… en laissant tomber l’épée pour qu’elle se plante au sol devant lui, à porté de main.

"Bastet !" s’écria Jenna. "Veille sur ton frère, il a la cheville cassée. Louna, veille sur Icefox…" Elle baissa la voix, non plus pour conseiller, mais pour supplier. "Miky, je compte sur toi…"

"Qu’est-ce que tu espérais ?" répondit-il sur le même ton, souriant, reconnaissant là son amie d’enfance. Jenna sourit et attaqua les gardes qui venaient de comprendre que celle-ci n’était sous le contrôle de Nigh’Ogg qu’en apparence. Le reste du groupe fut surpris de constater que Jenna et Mike souriaient alors qu’ils repoussaient les gardes les encerclant, mais leur sourire n’était dû qu’à ce doux souvenir que leur rappelait cette situation : ce combat, une dizaine d’années plus tôt, où ils s’étaient rencontrés et où leur vie avait radicalement changé.

Tous les gardes furent considérés comme hors d’état de nuire en moins de vingt minutes, mais même un combat aussi court pouvait paraître trop long. Jenna et Icefox s’occupèrent de soutenir Raptor alors que Bastet, Louna et Mike récupéraient leurs armes et ouvraient la marche vers la pièce du fond. "Attention," avisa Jenna, "Nigh’Ogg est au courant que je ne suis pas sous son contrôle… Il nous attend, mais je sais pas avec quoi…"

Dès qu’ils y mirent les pieds, ils furent attaqués par une immense créature rouge et noire. Elle était quadrupède et très longue. Elle sauta par-dessus le groupe pour se retrouver dans la salle du trône, juste derrière eux. Lorsqu’ils purent l’observer à loisir, ils réalisèrent qu’il s’agissait d’un dragon, probablement de feu vu sa couleur, mais n’ayant pas d’ailes comme Kaysu. Une question se posa alors : Nigh’Ogg n’avait-il pas détruit tous les dragons lui nuisant ? Alors que faisait ce dragon aux côtés du monstre ? Il poussa un puissant rugissement avec lequel s’emmêla un immense jet de flammes qu’ils évitèrent de justesse. Il vint pour renouveler son attaque lorsque son attention fut attirée vers l’entrée de la salle du trône. Il huma l’air quelques secondes, puis encore plus furieux, se dirigea en vitesse vers l’intrus qui entra avec fracas. Le groupe soupira en voyant Kaysu qui avait réussi à trouver un moyen d’entrer. Aussitôt l’un face à l’autre, les deux lézards géants s’échangèrent coups de griffe, coups de queue, de corne, mais le dragon rouge avait un avantage : il crachait du feu…

" _C’est tout ?_ " s’étonna Nigh’Ogg en souriant derrière eux. " _C’est tout ce que vous avez comme renfort ?! Même le puissant jet de glace d’un dragon d’eau ne peut rien contre mon dragon de feu !_ "

Seul Raptor avait comprit, mais la douleur que provoquait sa fracture à la cheville lui fit mettre un temps à comprendre l’utilité du commentaire de Nigh’Ogg, mais il saisit et se tourna vers Kaysu. "Kaysu !" hurla-t-il. "T’es un dragon d’eau ! Les dragons d’eau peuvent pas cracher de feu !"

"Très utile comme commentaire, bonhomme," lança Icefox.

"Ça, je suis déjà au courant !" rugit Kaysu en évitant un coup de queue.

"Ils ne crachent pas de feu, mais de la glace !!!" compléta Raptor en hurlant assez fort et clair pour être certain que son message avait été compris.

Kaysu attrapa la tête de son adversaire qui essayait de l’encorner et resta paralysé. Voilà qui expliquait bien des choses : comment un dragon d’eau pourrait-il cracher du feu sous l’eau ? Il repoussa le dragon rouge et se concentra comme on le lui avait apprit quand il était jeune, mais au lieu de rechercher une réserve de feu, il rechercha une réserve de glace au plus profond de ses poumons. Lorsqu’il cru l’avoir trouvée, il la fit grossir pour lui faire atteindre sa gorge, puis hurla un puissant jet de glace que le dragon rouge reçu de plein fouet. Les six odrinis s’écrièrent de joie, puis se tournèrent vers Nigh’Ogg qui sortit son grand sabre et commença à les attaquer. Jenna laissa Raptor et Icefox derrière elle et assura leur sécurité, mais chaque flèche qu’elle envoya ratait de loin sa cible… Avait-elle perdu son talent depuis le temps ? Pourtant, même Louna qui connaissait très bien la facilité au tir à l’arc de sa sœur resta surprise par sa faible performance. Même de dos, Nigh’Ogg évitait ses tirs.

"Jenna, je crois comprendre pourquoi tu rates toujours," lança soudain Raptor. "Tu as toujours le contrôle sur toi-même, mais il n’en reste pas moins que tu sois infectée. Pour arriver à contrôler ses esclaves, Nigh’Ogg doit posséder un lien télépathique avec eux…"

"D’où la raison pour laquelle j’ai compris quand il m’a ordonné de vous tuer ?"

"Exactement… Il a lancé son ordre à voix haute, donc il n’y aurait eu que moi et ses gardes qui aurions dû le comprendre, mais cet ordre s’adressait à toi et tu y as réagit. Je crois que ce lien lui permet de savoir où tu vas tirer…"

"Alors on est mal barrés…" Jenna rangea son arc et reprit place à côté de Raptor pour le soutenir le temps que Mike, Bastet et Louna s’occupent du reste. Bastet s’avança alors près de Mike et, bien qu’esquivant les attaques de Nigh’Ogg, lui proposa d’attaquer en duo et de lui trancher chacun une tête. C’était une solution peu plaisante, mais le temps pressait et ils venaient de perdre un combattant. En quelques bonds, ils arrivèrent au niveau des têtes et les tranchèrent. Chose étrange, lorsque les têtes arrivèrent au sol, elles disparurent en poussière et le corps décapité de Nigh’Ogg resta droit, figé sur place. Alors que tout le monde se réjouissait de la victoire, Raptor se tourna vers Jenna, mais celle-ci avait toujours le regard noir, fixé sur la carcasse de Nigh’Ogg. "Quelque chose ne va pas ?" s’inquiéta Raptor qui avait lui-même quelques doutes depuis les dernières secondes.

"C’est pas fini," répondit-elle simplement. À ces mots, deux moignons émergèrent des épaules de Nigh’Ogg pour former deux nouvelles têtes qui sourirent toutes les deux de cette même façon démoniaque. Les trois guerriers se remirent aussitôt sur la défensive et Jenna repoussa ses protégés un peu plus loin. Elle observa Nigh’Ogg, le regard furieux, puis sursauta. "Do oji !" s’écria-t-elle.

"Kessé ?!" fit Icefox.

"Do oji !!!" répéta Jenna en pressant Raptor du regard pour qu’il traduise.

" _En même temps ?_ "

"C’est ce que Nigh’Ogg a pensé : do oji !" s’impatienta Jenna.

"Il faut lui couper ses deux têtes en même temps !" s’écria alors Raptor à l’adresse des trois combattants. Ceux-ci se regardèrent, puis tous se tournèrent vers Louna : ses deux chakrams lancés en même temps pourraient parfaitement faire le travail. Mais la cible était beaucoup trop haute !

"Mike !" s’écria-t-elle alors en faisant un large geste de la main, le pointant d’abord pour pointer les têtes de Nigh’Ogg. Il lui fit un signe entendu et se tourna vers elle, tournant le dos à Nigh’Ogg. Aussitôt, Louna fonça droit vers lui, chakrams en mains, et bondit vers ses mains pour se faire propulser dans les airs. Avec la force de Mike et le poids plume de Louna, celle-ci sembla presque s’envoler dans les airs, ses bras tendus de chaque côté comme des ailes déployées. Arrivée au niveau de la poitrine de Nigh’Ogg, elle croisa les bras devant elle et lança ses chakrams avec force en décroisant les bras. Les deux lames partirent chacune de leur côté et tranchèrent les deux gorges, se croisant en milieu de course, puis revinrent directement dans les bras de Louna qui avait atterrit tout en douceur en bondissant un peu partout sur le monstre géant. Cette fois, la dépouille de Nigh’Ogg s’effondra par terre, mais ce fut Jenna que l’on entendit hurler de douleur, se prenant la tête à deux mains. En tendant l’oreille, on arrivait même à percevoir d’autres hurlements venant d’un peu partout dans le Volcan, enterrant même le boucan du combat que se menaient toujours les deux dragons. Dès qu’elle n’eut plus de souffle, Jenna s’effondra, évanouie, ruisselant de sueur. Alors que Mike venait prendre Jenna dans ses bras et Bastet, soutenir son frère, le dragon rouge derrière eux se mit à rugir, cependant son rugissement n’exprimait plus la colère, mais une profonde tristesse. Il avait complètement arrêté le combat et s’était approché de la dépouille de Nigh’Ogg, le reniflant et émettant une sorte de ronronnement. Un peu mal à l’aise, Kaysu ne chercha pas à continuer le combat et s’approcha doucement derrière lui. On entendit alors les deux créatures avoir une conversation, émettant tour à tour différents types de grognements. Kaysu s’avança alors vers son congénère et se pencha vers lui, grognant doucement. Le dragon rouge sembla surpris, puis s’avança vers lui et se frotta le front sur la gorge de Kaysu. Apparemment, ce dernier lui avait fait une proposition que le dragon chinois s’était empressé d’accepter, visiblement très reconnaissant. Le calme revenu, Kaysu se tourna vers le groupe et s’expliqua.

"Il m’a raconté que c’était Nigh’Ogg qui l’avait élevé. Il dit que celui-ci avait trouvé son œuf, seul dans ce volcan," raconta-t-il. "À mon avis, c’est Nigh’Ogg qui a tué son clan et il a simplement épargné l’œuf à des fins comme celle-ci. Il n’empêche que, bien qu’il n’ait pas toujours apprécié ce que lui faisait faire son « père », Nigh’Ogg était quand même la seule famille qu’il n’ait jamais eue. Je lui ai expliqué que j’étais également le dernier dragon de mon clan, et que je comprenais parfaitement ce qu’il éprouvait. Je lui ai proposé de venir vivre à la montagne avec moi, du moins, le temps qu’il décide ce dont il a envie."

"C’est une sage décision," approuva Raptor en soupirant, ne souhaitant pas voir ce combat de titans devenir un combat à mort.

"Il faut vite sortir d’ici et trouver un Soigneur," lança soudain Mike en montrant Jenna de la tête. "Elle est brûlante de fièvre." Aussitôt, le groupe se dirigea vers l’entré principale où ils retrouvèrent la plupart des prisonniers de Nigh’Ogg, tous revenus à la normale. Les gens se réunirent à l’extérieur et commencèrent à former de petits groupes de discussion. Tous semblaient impatients de savoir ce que ce groupe de guerriers qui avaient accompli ce que la plupart d’entre eux avaient tant bien que mal tenté de faire, allaient leur annoncer comme suite. Mais ce groupe en question n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il fallait faire. Louna fit remarquer que beaucoup d’entre eux étaient jeunes et qu’ils étaient probablement nés dans ce volcan, ignorant tout du monde extérieur. Bastet et Raptor échangèrent un regard. Il fut décidé que, grâce à l’éducation de Bastet, celle-ci se chargerait de faire un peu de diplomatie, et Raptor allait traduire en Morian pour permettre à tout le monde de bien comprendre la situation.

Jenna ouvrit difficilement les yeux pendant que les jumeaux s’expliquaient aux anciens prisonniers de Nigh’Ogg, Mike l’accueillant en souriant. "Qu’est-ce que j’ai manqué ?" demanda-t-elle d’une voix faible et rauque.

"Rien de bien important," la rassura Mike.

"Les grumeaux sont en train de parler aux ex-prisonniers," ajouta Icefox derrière Mike. "Ils invitent tout le monde à retourner dans leur village dans leur secteur respectif. Bien sûr, y’a pas un koneko de Tukashuk…"

"‘Faut être fou pour habiter à Tukashuk," lança Jenna en faisant un clin d’œil à Icefox, "imagine y aller juste pour tout détruire !"

"Certains vont rester vivre ici," annonça Louna qui se trouvait à mi-chemin entre eux et les jumeaux. "Étant donné que beaucoup sont nés ici, ils ne connaissent que le Volcan… Ils vont y rester et fonder un nouveau peuple. C’est bien, je vais peut-être m’y faire quelques copains !" Jenna sourit, toujours étendue au sol, et ferma les yeux. Elle se sentait la tête lourde, mais avait l’esprit léger. Tous leurs soucis s’étaient envolés. Nigh’Ogg avait été détruit, Kaysu s’était fait un copain, les prisonniers de Nigh’Ogg étaient enfin libres… Même Louna pouvait espérer trouver des amis de son âge, chose qu’elle n’avait ni à Argos, ni à Yexomar quand elles allaient rendre visite à leur oncle, le frère de leur père… Jenna écarquilla les yeux et se releva en flèche, risquant de tomber à la renverse vu son état. Elle fonça vers un groupe d’hommes, Mike, Louna et Icefox sur ses talons. Lorsqu’ils prirent conscience de sa présence, ils cessèrent leur conversation et les hommes de Ferrin’s s’inclinèrent respectueusement devant Jenna, règle établie depuis quelques siècles. Elle s’avança vers l’un d’eux et lui fit signe de la regarder. Mal à l’aise, il balbutia la raison pour laquelle il portait le foulard de combat alors qu’entant que ferri, il n’avait pas le droit de porter ce foulard sauf si sa compagne le lui permettait. Cependant, Jenna l’interrompit d’un geste de la main et lui caressa doucement la joue, le fixant dans les yeux. Il avait les yeux du même violet que les siens, ce qui le surpris ensuite. Ceux de Jenna s’emplissant de larmes de joie, elle l’enlaça finalement dans ses bras. 

"Papa," murmura-t-elle en sanglotant.

"Je… Jen…na ?" fit-il en répondant doucement à son étreinte, n’en croyant pas ses yeux. Elle se recula et fit un signe positif, souriant doucement. Puis, elle se tourna vers ses amis et désigna Louna de la main.

"Papa, je te présente ma petite sœur, Louna…"

"Ta… sœur ?!" répéta-t-il, sous le choc. Il s’avança lentement vers elle. Il ne l’avait jamais vue, sauf sous la forme d’un énorme ventre sur sa compagne. Il lui prit doucement la tête de chaque côté de la mâchoire et l’invita à le regarder dans les yeux. Il réalisa avec stupeur que Louna avait les mêmes yeux vert forêt que Sempai, sa chère et tendre compagne. Sanglotant chacun de leur côté, ils s’étreignirent et ne se lâchèrent qu’après plusieurs minutes. "Comment va Sempai ?" s’inquiéta-t-il ensuite en s’adressant à Jenna.

"Maman est partie pour l’Autre Monde à la naissance de Louna," expliqua tristement l’aînée. "Pendant plusieurs années, j’ai cru que tu étais parti servir Nigh’Ogg, mais quand je t’ai revu il y a quelques jours, j’ai tout compris et Grand-Père m’a raconté la vraie version de ton histoire. Elle est tombée gravement malade lorsqu’elle a apprit que tu avais été capturé par Nigh’Ogg et elle est…" Jenna n’eut pas le temps de compléter sa phrase et s’effondra à nouveau au sol, inconsciente et ruisselant de sueur froide. Son père et ses amis se précipitèrent vers elle, tentant de la réveiller. Les jumeaux vinrent difficilement les rejoindre quelques instants plus tard, alors que tout le monde s’était dispersé.

"Elle fait beaucoup de fièvre," expliqua Icefox. "J’ai l’impression que les médocs de Kaysu ne font plus effets…"

"Elle a été infectée par un féligriff, puis par Nigh’Ogg," ajouta Raptor en soupirant. "Son corps n’arrive pas à fournir…"

"Il y a une solution," lança une voix derrière eux. Kaysu sortit de sa cachette, ne souhaitant pas effrayer tout le monde, mais n’y tenant plus en voyant Jenna s’effondrer une seconde fois. Enzo recula de plusieurs pas en voyant l’immense créature se dresser devant lui, mais Mike lui fit un geste rassurant. Sachant que le temps pressait, il invita tout le monde à grimper sur son dos, puis s’envola vers sa demeure, son ami rouge les suivant au niveau du sol.

Contrairement à ce que tous pensèrent, Kaysu ne les emmena pas dans la montagne, mais dans une clairière située tout près. Riche en arbres fruitiers et en fleurs, une magnifique cascade coulant tout près, cet endroit semblait être un petit paradis terrestre. Kaysu atterrit près d’un immense monument en pierre et invita tout le monde à descendre. Dès qu’il en eut l’occasion, Raptor observa le monument avec attention, ayant remarqué que des textes avaient été gravés sur les marches, à la hauteur des yeux. Sur chacune des six sections, il y avait un nom accompagné de deux mots. Celui qui attira d’abord son attention fut celui de Rahor, ce nom sonnant terriblement comme le sien. Dessous étaient inscrits « Justice » et « Langage ». Il demanda à Bastet et à Icefox de le laisser et s’aida de son long bâton comme d’une canne pour s’avancer à son aise vers cette section du monument, s’y sentant attiré comme un aiment. Kaysu regarda les jeunes gens faire leurs observations, veillant à ce que ni Enzo, ni son ami dragon n’interviennent en quoi que ce soit. Ne souhaitant pas trop bouger avec Jenna dans les bras, Mike les laissa vérifier ce qu’il y avait à vérifier, puis Raptor lui fit signe de s’approcher. Il lui désigna une section du nom de Makow à laquelle étaient associés les mots « Apprentissage » et « Force ». Bientôt, tous s’étaient arrêté devant une section les appelant. Louna avait trouvé Aloua, associé aux mots « Joie » et « Chant ». Bastet s’était arrêtée devant Tast à qui s’étaient joint les mots « Minutie » et « Télékinésie ». Icefox avait trouvé Ayxy, avec les mots « Ruse » et « Télépathie ». Une section restait libre, située entre celle de Makow et d’Aloua, du nom de Jayana dont les mots « Loyauté » et « Imitation » étaient gravés dessous. À la sonorité du nom, ils comprirent tous que cette dernière section devait être associée à Jenna, mais celle-ci étant dans l’impossibilité de se présenter face à elle, ils doutèrent que ce monument fasse d’une quelconque façon partie de leur destin. Raptor se rappela que Kaysu leur avait promis de les emmener à une place où Jenna pourrait être soignée, mais ne voyait rien d’autre que ce monument. Boitillant, il s’avança et commença à escalader les marches de sa section. À chaque pas, il s’aperçu que l’escalier s’illuminait d’un magnifique vert aqua, la même couleur que ses propres yeux. Déterminé à sauver son amie, Mike s’avança lui aussi, les marches s’éclairant d’un rouge intense – la couleur de ses yeux – à chacun de ses pas. Il réalisa en montant que les marches de l’escalier de Jayana s’illuminaient violet en même temps que les siennes. Bastet monta également, l’escalier s’illuminant bleu marin, Louna en vert forêt et Icefox en blanc bleuté – tous de la même couleur que leur yeux… Dès qu’ils atteignirent le somment, le plateau sur lequel ils se trouvaient descendit de plusieurs marches, entraînant ces marches pour former une sorte d’estrade, surmontée par les colonnes qui servaient de séparateurs entre les escaliers. Au centre du plateau se forma un trou circulaire d’où sorti une sphère lumineuse qui s’envola pour se placer au-dessus d’eux. Soudain, elle gonfla jusqu’à les englober dans sa lumière intense, les aveuglant momentanément. Ils sentirent alors une douce chaleur les envelopper, une puissance s’enfoncer dans leur chaire jusqu’à la plus petite cellule de leur corps. Cette impression de bien-être disparut aussi soudainement que la lumière, comme la foudre.

Lorsqu’il revint à la réalité, Raptor se surprit à pouvoir marcher normalement, sa fracture étant totalement guérie. Il se tourna vers Mike à côté de qui se trouvait Jenna, debout, totalement réveillée et en pleine forme. Voyant que Raptor avait la cheville intacte, elle retira ses bandages à l’épaule. La douleur était partie, mais les marques étaient toujours présentes, aussi vive que lorsqu’on les lui avait faites. Elle passa doucement sa main sur ses plaies, puis soupira : elle allait rester marquée encore un temps, mais ses blessures n’allaient pas s’infecter à la première occasion. Troublés par ce qui venait de se passer, ils décidèrent d’un commun accord de ne pas rester sur ce monument plus longtemps et d’en descendre aussitôt. Dès qu’ils mirent pied à terre, le monument reprit son apparence d’origine, comme si rien ne s’était passé. Kaysu s’avança alors vers eux et grogna quelque chose à l’adresse de Raptor qui répondit de la même façon en se frottant derrière la tête. Ses amis s’échangèrent un regard, perplexes. Raptor les regarda à son tour et émit un grognement interloqué. Il émit le même grognement, plus impatient cette fois, en pressant ses amis de lui répondre.

"Vois-tu, Rapy, on comprend absolument pas ce que t’essaie de dire," avança Jenna, mal à l’aise.

"Quoi ?!" s’étonna-t-il. "Vous comprenez pas ce que je dis ?"

"Bah, maintenant, si," fit Bastet, "mais y’a pas une mitoki, tu grognais pour parler…"

"En fait, il parlait dracono," interrompit Kaysu. "Il parlait ma langue… Il y a longtemps, six guerriers sont arrivés sur cette planète, chacun possédant des pouvoirs spéciaux. À leur mort, ils ont construit ce monument et intégré leurs pouvoirs en lui, leur donnant la forme de ces médaillons que vous portez désormais au cou. À ce moment, ils promirent de revenir en ce monde pour reprendre la tâche qu’ils avaient entreprise des siècles plus tôt."

"Oui, je connais cette légende," fit Raptor plus pour lui-même que pour les autres. "Ils auraient détruit un monstre régnant en dieu sur leur monde, puis seraient partis pour aider les autres peuples avec les pouvoirs que le Créateur leur avait donnés pour les récompenser."

"Ça vous rappelle pas un truc ou deux ?" lança ironiquement Icefox en vérifiant autour de son cou la présence du fameux médaillon magique en or.

"C’est lorsque je vous ai vu ensemble que je me suis rappelé cette légende," continua Kaysu.

"Quand tu disais que nous étions unis comme une seule âme ?" demanda Bastet, commençant tout juste à comprendre.

"Oui, vous me faisiez beaucoup penser à ce que l’on disait d’eux," confirma le dragon bleu. "Et puis, vous étiez six, comme eux…"

"Ça veut dire que, s’ils ont promis de revenir, nous sommes eux ?" s’inquiéta Jenna. "Nous sommes la relève des Six ?" ajouta-t-elle, se rappelant des bribes de la légende en question.

"En tout cas, ça expliquerait la raison pour laquelle ceux qui partaient en quête des médaillons ne revenaient pas, ou revenaient bredouille…," fit remarquer Raptor. "Si nous n’étions pas liés à eux d’une quelconque façon, nous n’aurions certainement pas reçu ces pouvoirs…"

"Les Six auraient en effet veillé à ce que le Monument ne s’active pas à la première tentative," ajouta Jenna bien qu’elle n’ait pas été consciente au moment où ses amis l’avaient activé. "Le Monument devait avoir un système de reconnaissance pour que seules les bonnes personnes aient accès à leurs pouvoirs… Kaysu ? Tu sais ce qui arrivait à ceux qui trouvaient le Monument et qui y montaient ?"

"Si la personne qui trouvait le Monument avait de bonnes intentions en acquérant les pouvoirs des Six, il ne s’activait tout simplement pas; une personne avec de mauvaises intentions étaient absorbée par la sphère de lumière, l’empêchant de revenir pour commettre ses futurs crimes," expliqua Raptor à la place du dragon.

"Personnellement, j’ai pas trop envie de voyager d’un monde à l’autre pour aider des peuples que je connais pas," commenta Louna.

"Pour l’instant, considérons que nous sommes bien leur relève, comme dit Jenna," approuva Mike. "Espérons que nous n’aurons pas à aller trop loin pour « aider les autres peuples »…" Ils en restèrent là, se disant que le plus important pour l’instant était de découvrir quels étaient leurs nouveaux pouvoirs, mais apparemment, même Kaysu et Raptor, tous deux connaissant bien les légendes de la planète, semblaient l’ignorer… 

N’ayant aucune idée de ce que leur réservait l’avenir, Jenna prit Raptor à part et reprit son entraînement là où ils avaient dû le laisser…


	2. Le cristal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un mois s’était déjà écoulé depuis la mort tant attendue de Nigh’Ogg. Depuis, chacun découvrait ses pouvoirs, se basant sur ce qui était écrit sur le Monument. Par un jour tout à fait normal, un agriculteur entra en trombe sur la place du village, hurlant au désespoir que son champ était complètement inondé dû à de trop fortes pluies. Au cour de la semaine qui s’écoula ensuite, bon nombre de malencontreux événements reliés à la météorologie survinrent. Il n’y avait jamais eu de tempête ou de perturbations météos sur la planète depuis toujours. Pourquoi est-ce que tout se déréglait maintenant ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'histoire date des environs de 2012. Mon style d'écriture a beaucoup changé, mais on va essayer de faire avec.

Un mois s’était déjà écoulé depuis la mort tant attendue de Nigh’Ogg. Le peuple ayant décidé de rester au Volcan se portait bien, baptisant leur nouveau secteur Locana et y vivant paisiblement, troquant avec Arahas l’or et d’autres minerais. Cet échange força Yexomar à se spécialiser dans l’exploitation d’autres minerais, mais les deux peuples ne se faisaient pas vraiment compétition. Comme promis, Louna eut quelques occasions d’aller y faire un tour, mais d’autres obligations l’attendaient, dont apprendre à connaître son père. Contrairement à ce dont il redoutait, lui et ses compagnons d’infortune furent bien accueillis de retour à Ferrin’s et un grand festin fut organisé pour à la fois fêter le retour des disparus et la victoire des six jeunes guerriers face à Nigh’Ogg.

Depuis, chacun découvrait ses pouvoirs, se basant sur ce qui était écrit sur le Monument, du côté où ils étaient tous montés. Raptor avait déjà découvert, grâce à Kaysu, son pouvoir de compréhension des langues. Cependant, ce pouvoir devenait oppressant, n’arrivant pas à filtrer tout ce qu’il entendait. Ainsi, même le doux chant des oiseaux devenait une cacophonie d’avertissements et d’informations diverses. Bastet découvrit avec crainte qu’elle avait le pouvoir de déplacer des objets par la pensée, croyant au début qu’il s’agissait d’un être venu de l’Autre Monde qui se manifestait de la sorte. Quant à Icefox, elle cru au début qu’elle entendait des voix. En fait, elle ne faisait qu’entendre ce que les autres pensaient. Cependant, ni elle ni eux n’arrivaient à contrôler ce qu’elle pouvait entendre. Louna chercha longtemps ce qu’elle pouvait faire en chantant, mais alors qu’elle sifflotait une berceuse, les gens autour d’elle s’endormirent profondément d’un coup, autant les odrinis que les animaux. Le pouvoir de force de Mike ne lui apportait pas plus qu’une force décuplée, ce qui le contenta largement. Il mit quand même un peu de temps pour s’y habituer, brisant malgré lui quelques troncs d’arbre. Seule Jenna mit du temps à comprendre. Mike préparait le repas de son groupe d’amis chez Jenna et Louna. Devant s’absenter quelques temps pour aller chercher quelques ingrédients manquants, il donna à Jenna quelques consignes à suivre pour assurer la bonne cuisson du repas. En attendant son retour, Jenna, n’ayant jamais vraiment cuisiné, tenta de se rappeler chaque étape de la préparation, se les répétant à voix haute. Elle resta perplexe lorsqu’elle entendit Louna éclater de rire. Elle lui demanda quelques explications, mais elle ne fit que rire davantage. Lorsque Icefox, Raptor et Bastet arrivèrent, ils furent surpris de trouver Louna prise d’une crise incontrôlable d’hilarité et Jenna de plus en plus confuse. Ils lui demandèrent ce qu’elle avait fait de si drôle pour faire tant rire sa jeune sœur. Jenna leur expliqua rapidement qu’elle n’avait rien fait, mais se renfrogna lorsqu’elle constata que ses amis riaient à leur tour. Entre deux éclats de rire, Bastet réussi à lui expliquer qu’elle parlait avec la voix de Mike. Subjuguée, elle mit un temps à retrouver sa propre voix, mais fut tout à fait ravie de constater à quel point ce pouvoir était amusant, mais à quoi pourrait-il bien lui servir ?

Mais par un jour tout à fait normal, un agriculteur entra en trombe sur la place du village, hurlant au désespoir que son champ était complètement inondé dû à de trop fortes pluies. Intrigués, tous les villageois se rendirent au champ du malheureux, sachant qu’un cataclysme de ce genre n’était jamais arrivé avant. Pourtant, ils durent tous se rendre à l’évidence que la culture était une perte totale. Au cour de la semaine qui s’écoula ensuite, bon nombre de malencontreux événements reliés à la météorologie survinrent, rendant les choses de plus en plus bizarres. Que se passait-il ? Il n’y avait jamais eu de tempête ou de perturbations météos sur la planète depuis toujours. Pourquoi est-ce que tout se déréglait maintenant ? Après consensus, les six amis décidèrent d’aller demander conseil à Kaysu qui, bien que physiologiquement un peu plus vieux qu’eux, avait énormément plus de vécu… Peut-être saurait-il quelque chose ? Ils furent surpris de croiser le dragon bleu se dirigeant vers Ferrin’s. Il se posa aussitôt qu’il les vit. "Vite !" rugit-t-il, ne prenant aucune précaution pour savoir si quelqu’un d’autre qu’eux l’avait vu. "On a un problème… Un grave problème…"

"Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?" s’inquiéta Raptor en hurlant, émettant malgré lui un léger grognement du fond de sa gorge. Se trouvant enfin l’un face aux autres, le ton baissa, permettant aux deux parties de mieux s’expliquer. "Sais-tu ce qui se passe avec la météo ?" s’alarma Raptor.

"Oui, et c’est d’ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je suis venu vous chercher," se justifia Kaysu en baissant la tête à leur hauteur. "Oteki a disparu…"

"Oteki ?" répéta Jenna d’un air perplexe.

"C’est le nom du Cristal qui contrôle le climat de la planète entière," lui traduisit-il. "Le Créateur l’a conçu pour s’assurer que la vie qu’Il avait engendrée sur Odrin puisse se développer dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Cependant, prendre Oteki revient à détruire la planète à petit feu…"

"As-tu une idée de l’endroit où il peut se trouver ?" demanda Mike en tentant de rester calme.

"Oui, mais j’ai du mal à croire que quelqu’un soit parvenu ne serait-ce qu’à l’atteindre…"

"Que veux-tu dire ?" s’enquit Raptor.

L’attention de Kaysu sembla être attirée quelques instants vers le ciel tempétueux. Sachant que le temps pressait, il leur demanda de grimper sur son dos pour les emmener plus rapidement vers le lieu où devait se trouver le Cristal. Dès qu’ils y furent, Louna faillit s’envoler dans une bourrasque de vent, mais Icefox la rattrapa à temps. Kaysu atterrit dans la Clairière des Six, là où se trouvait également le Monument où les six jeunes odrinis avaient acquis leurs nouveaux pouvoirs peu de temps auparavant. D’une patte, Kaysu pointa une saillie rocheuse près de la chute d’eau. Bien qu’ils furent loin, ils estimèrent la taille du Cristal à près de quatre mètres de haut d’après son emplacement vide. "En temps normal, personne ne peut accéder à Oteki," renseigna Kaysu. "La personne qui l’a enlevé doit avoir de puissants pouvoirs…"

"Tu parles de pouvoirs magiques ?" demanda Icefox, légèrement sceptique, jetant malgré elle un œil à Raptor, se rappelant l’étonnante démonstration de setenka qu’il leur avait faite ce jour où ils avaient tué Nigh’Ogg.

"Oui, et cette personne doit avoir enlevé Oteki pour s’emparer de ses puissants pouvoirs," expliqua le dragon.

"Le Cristal !" s’écria soudain Raptor. "Dans la légende de la Création, il y a un passage qui dit : « Il veilla même à ce que tout soit parfait en créant un immense cristal qui régissait la température de ce monde. » Mais comment cette personne aurait-elle pu l’emmener hors de cette planète ?"

"J’y viens," assura Kaysu en les dirigeant vers un étrange appareil.

L’engin en question était constitué d’une sorte de panneau de contrôle formé de quatre disques métalliques concentriques sur lesquels étaient gravés d’étranges symboles. Au centre se trouvait un objet en forme d’œuf de la taille d’une main adulte, de la base de la paume jusqu’au bout des doigts. L’objet ovoïde était prolongé d’une tige qui faisait le rayon du panneau circulaire. Un terrien aurait comparé l’instrument à une nouvelle sorte de cadenas à numéros. Le clavier, qui atteignait la hauteur de la ceinture, se trouvait au centre d’une plate-forme constituée des mêmes disques et des mêmes symboles se trouvant sur le panneau. Cette plate-forme circulaire faisait presque neuf mètres de diamètre.

Kaysu s’approcha de l’étrange appareil et leur indiqua qu’il en connaissait vaguement le fonctionnement. Il leur montra comment déplacer l’indicateur pour créer une séquence permettant d’activer l’appareil et ainsi les emmener sur une autre planète, à l’appréhension des six amis. En observant les disques, il parvint à déterminer la dernière séquence utilisée, celle alignée sous l’aiguille de l’indicateur, mais ne leur garantit pas son exactitude. Les jeunes gens acquiescèrent, mais sachant que le temps pressait et que la planète se mourait, tentèrent le tout pour le tout et composèrent les dernières coordonnées affichées, priant pour que celles-ci les mènent à bon port.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une grotte masquée par une chute d’eau pure et fraîche. D’abord méfiants, ils observèrent attentivement les alentours afin de détecter tout mouvement suspect. Rassurés, ils sortirent prudemment de la grotte. Ce qu’ils virent de l’autre côté leur coupa le souffle. La végétation, habituellement dans les tons de vert, était dans la gamme de couleur des flammes ardentes. Ils comprirent rapidement, en regardant le ciel d’un jaune doré, qu’ils n’étaient plus sur leur planète natale. Ils devaient donc se rendre à l’évidence que le voyage s’était passé comme prévu, mais étaient-ils à la bonne place ? Si oui, comment le savoir ? Une planète pouvait être tellement grande ! Peut-être l’un d’eux arriverait-il à ressentir la magie s’émanant d’Oteki ? Ils en discutèrent d’un coup, comme si chacun s’était posé la même question en même temps et qu’il voulait la poser à ses amis aussitôt.

"Les deux qui ont le plus de chances de le ressentir, ce sont Icefox et Raptor," fit observer Jenna.

"Comment tu arrives à une telle conclusion ?" questionna Mike, perplexe.

"Icefox est télépathe. Si l’aura magique du Cristal est comme l’aura d’une pensée, Icefox la détectera facilement," expliqua-t-elle. "Sinon, Raptor possède des facultés naturelles pour la magie; détecter l’aura magique des choses vient peut-être avec."

"C’est pas bête," réalisa Raptor en acquiesçant. "Sauf que c’est pas le genre de chose que j’ai appris à utiliser avec mon setenka…"

"T’as pas appris à faire grand-chose avec ton setenka de toute façon," maugréa Bastet en ouvrant la marche. "Fais preuve de débrouillardise pour une fois !"

"Quoi ?!" répliqua Raptor entre ses dents.

"Je crois que, ce qu’elle veut dire, c’est qu’il te faudra être autodidacte sur ce coup," lança Jenna en souriant, réprimant un éclat de rire. "On devra tous l’être de toute façon."

"Comment ça ?" demanda Louna, n’ayant pas comprit la signification de « autodidacte ».

"Kaysu et Raptor ont dit que les Six avaient acquis des pouvoirs magiques pour avoir tué le monstre qui régnait en dieu sur leur monde d’origine," expliqua Jenna. "Pour l’instant, nous n’avons découvert qu’un seul pouvoir chacun; alors pourquoi est-il dit qu’ils avaient acquis DES pouvoirs ?"

Raptor jeta un œil inquiet à son amie, puis baissa les yeux et tâcha de réfléchir sur ce qu’il avait appris. Ne s’étant pas spécialisé dans le setenka, il s’était plutôt penché sur l’étude du morian et des Textes Anciens. La légende des Six lui revient à l’esprit par bribes. On les qualifiait de créatures. Avaient-ils une autre apparence ? On disait qu’ils pouvaient voler. Comment s’y prenaient-ils ? Il réalisa que, même si on lui avait enseigné la version la plus complète de la légende des Six, il n’en restait pas moins qu’elle ne lui apprenait rien. Il secoua la tête, l’air dépité. "La légende des Six qu’on m’a apprise reste trop vague pour pouvoir en tirer quoi que ce soit," conclu-t-il à regret.

Ils en restèrent là. Que pouvaient-ils espérer d’autre ? Raptor était celui qui connaissait le mieux la légende. S’il ne trouvait pas de réponse à leur question, qui d’autre le pourrait ? Jenna avait raison : ils devraient tous être autodidactes, apprendre par eux-mêmes l’utilisation des pouvoirs de leurs médaillons.

Parcourant la plaine à la recherche d’indice sur l’emplacement du Cristal, ils remarquèrent quelques volutes de fumée à l’horizon, indiquant l’emplacement d’un village tout prêt. D’un commun accord, ils s’élancèrent dans cette direction. À leur arrivée, le village semblait désert, mais un immense brouhaha venant de la place centrale leur fit prendre conscience du contraire. Sur la place, ils retrouvèrent tous les villageois rassemblés autour d’un groupe qui semblait plutôt agressif. Tâchant de comprendre ce qui se passait dans le cercle formé par les villageois, les voyageurs s’avancèrent prudemment parmi ces êtres étrangement semblables et différents d’eux. Ils étaient de grande taille, la peau légèrement brun-vert et le visage très aplatit. Leurs oreilles ressemblaient à des nageoires de poisson et de petites cornes découpaient la mâchoire des hommes comme une barbe, leur longueur différant selon l’âge. Une femme portant un magnifique collier couvrant sa poitrine sans seins et tenant en main un long bâton décoré de plumes et de pierreries se tenait au premier rang, argumentant avec un homme ayant un certain vécu, son visage au regard mauvais marqué par plusieurs cicatrices, témoignant d’un passé de guerrier. L’homme se détourna brusquement d’elle et se dirigea vers l’un de ses subordonnés qui tenait une jeune adolescente prisonnière entre ses mains. D’un coup, obéissant au geste de son chef, le garde saisit autrement sa prisonnière et la tourna face à lui, présentant son dos à son chef qui grimaça un sourire malveillant. La jeune fille se débattit tant bien que mal, sachant ce qui allait lui arriver. Les voyageurs virent alors le chef ennemi saisir la lance d’un de ses subordonnés et frapper la jeune fille dans le dos, lui arrachant un cri de douleur alors que la pointe acérée de la lance laissait une longue coupure à la surface de la chaire. Il recommença une seconde fois, puis une autre, sous la huée de la foule mécontente, mais incapable d’intervenir.

Avant que quelqu’un n’ait eu le temps de l’arrêter, Raptor se précipita au centre du cercle et bloqua un coup à l’aide de son long bâton qui se fracassa en deux morceaux sous l’impact. Furieux, il n’y prêta pas attention et se replaça en position de défense avec ses deux morceaux de bois. Le chef le regarda, surpris peut-être plus par son apparence que par son intervention, puis éclata de rire. " _Comment oses-tu t’opposer à moi, créature de l’Autre Monde ?_ " le menaça-t-il en reprenant sa lance en main.

" _Je ne te laisserai pas lui faire du mal sans en connaître la raison,_ " avisa Raptor d’un ton froid.

" _Ce village me doit le droit d’habiter sur mes terres,_ " répondit-il avec tact. " _Comme il n’a pas payé, il doit être puni._ "

" _Tu ne nous en laisses pas le temps, Goaterak !_ " hurla la femme au bâton décoré. " _Et chaque fois que nous avons largement de quoi te payer, tu en demandes davantage, tu détruis nos maisons et tu tortures nos meilleurs travailleurs ! Comment veux-tu que nous puissions travailler sur les récoltes si nous devons en ramasser plus, reconstruire nos maisons, soigner nos blessés et enterrer nos morts ?_ "

" _Si un chef comme toi ne peut gérer tout cela, il est peut-être temps que tu laisses ta place à quelqu’un d’autre, Hayliana,_ " répliqua-t-il en regardant la chef du village par-dessus son épaule pour ne pas perdre Raptor de vue. 

Hayliana se renfrogna sous la remarque. Elle n’était plus toute jeune, en effet, mais elle avait encore toute sa tête et le respect des villageois. Se sachant incapable d’intervenir dans un combat, elle pria pour cet être étrange qui avait prit la défense de cette pauvre Jioasel. Raptor étudiait l’attitude de son adversaire, mais déchiffrer les expressions d’un être d’une autre planète était quelque chose qu’il n’avait encore jamais eu à faire. En fait, il réalisa qu’il n’avait jamais vraiment eu à étudier l’attitude d’aucun adversaire puisque Jenna et Mike, lorsqu’ils l’entraînaient au combat, avaient toujours l’attitude d’un professeur qui observe si son élève a bien intégré la leçon du jour. Ses deux bâtons en main, il attendit.

"Raptor Dieten Dreh’As !" hurla Jenna en se faufilant entre les villageois qui observaient la scène, bouche bée. "Reviens ici, tout de suite !" 

L’interpellé se tourna vers son amie qui lui jetait un regard plein de menace, mais à peine son attention fut-elle détournée que Goaterak attaqua le jeune ashi qui vit tout juste la pointe de la lance s’enfoncer dans son épaule droite, lui arrachant un rugissement de douleur digne des plus puissants dragons d’Odrin. Lorsque Goaterak retira la lance de son épaule, Raptor ne put s’empêcher de lâcher ses armes et de plaquer sa main valide sur sa profonde blessure pour empêcher le sang de couler. Déjà, la tête commençait à lui tourner et il du mettre un genou par terre pour ne pas tomber plus bas. Il n’était décidément pas habitué à ce genre de situation et se maudit de s’en être mêlé. Pourtant, malgré tout le tapage de la foule, il perçu une voix suppliante derrière lui. " _Je t’en prie; relève-toi !_ " geignit Jioasel, toujours prisonnière du garde. " _Aide-moi, par pitié !_ "

Le temps sembla s’arrêter et le jour où il avait appris à combattre, près d’un mois auparavant, lui revient à l’esprit. Aussi claire que si elle lui parlait à l’oreille, la voix de Jenna enterra tout le tintamarre qui l’entourait. « _Si tu tiens à la vie des autres, alors c’est que tu tiens à protéger les autres, mais quelqu’un qui prend la responsabilité de protéger la vie de quelqu’un d’autre n’a pas le droit de perdre, ou il perdra non seulement sa propre vie, mais aussi celle qu’il tentait de protéger._ » Il revint à la réalité aussitôt et vit la lance de Goaterak foncer une nouvelle fois droit sur lui. D’un coup, Raptor retrouva toutes ses forces et réussi à attraper la lance de sa main valide, puis asséna un puissant coup de pied dans les côtes de son adversaire, le repoussant sans lui créer de blessure, mais l’éloignant suffisamment pour lui permettre de prendre conscience de la situation. Partout autour de lui, c’était la guerre. Les villageois, avec l’aide de ses amis, avaient engagé un combat contre le groupe tortionnaire et les mettaient rapidement au plancher. Lorsqu’il reporta son attention sur Goaterak, celui-ci observait également la scène, mais planifiait surtout sa prochaine attaque. Mike s’interposa alors entre eux et défia Goaterak à la place de Raptor, alors que Bastet attaquait le garde qui retenait toujours Jioasel prisonnière et que Jenna éloignait Raptor de la mêlée. Elle jeta un œil autour d’elle et, satisfaite, laissa les autres se charger du reste pendant qu’elle allait vérifier l’état de la blessure du jeune homme.

Celui-ci avait l’équilibre précaire, aussi s’empressa-t-elle de l’emmener à un endroit où il pourrait retrouver totalement ses esprits. Elle lui sortit rapidement son survêtement de dessous sa large ceinture pour lui découvrir l’épaule, puis fouilla dans son sac de voyage pour en sortir une sacoche bordée de fourrure couleur foin et de plumes. Elle en sortit prestement une gaze faite d’un tissus absorbant et un bandage enroulé serré. Raptor la regardait manœuvrer d’un œil vague, tremblant légèrement. Son taux d’adrénaline ayant chuté, il espéra bientôt que son taux d’endorphine allait augmenter rapidement car la douleur le faisait mourir. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de rester concentré sur ce qui l’entourait. Il eut l’impression que le boucan du combat diminuait, mais un bourdonnement lancinant lui fit prendre conscience que ce n’était qu’un effet de ses étourdissements. Comme pour confirmer, il entendit la voix de Jenna à ses côtés, aussi claire qu’au moment où il avait eu ce flash-back.

"T’aurais pu y laisser ta peau," lui reprocha-t-elle doucement. "Tu peux à peine rivaliser avec Louna qui a la moitié de mon expérience de combat ! T’as donc rien retenu de ce qu’on t’a enseigné ?" Raptor rouvrit les yeux et vint pour répliquer, mais, à sa grande surprise, Jenna lui plaqua un doigt sur les lèvres et sourit doucement. "C’était très courageux de ta part et je pourrais pas être plus fière de toi, mais reste prudent, veux-tu ? Si tu apprends à déchiffrer les intentions de combat d’un adversaire venant d’une autre planète aussi facilement que n’importe lequel d’entre nous, tu pourras facilement gagner un combat, mais pour l’instant, tu n’es pas encore tout à fait prêt. Pas de folies la prochaine fois, d’accord ? Si c’est impulsif, alors transforme ton impulsion en signal pour que Mike, Bastet ou moi allions nous battre à ta place. Quand tu voudras combattre et qu’on te considèrera prêt, tu le sauras. Promis ?"

Raptor sourit de soulagement et hocha la tête pour toute réponse. Jenna lui rendit son sourire et sortit un large morceau de tissus de sa trousse de soins. Elle joignit les coins opposés du tissus carré pour en faire un triangle et le passa en écharpe autour du cou de Raptor pour soutenir son bras, sachant qu’il ne pourrait s’en servir pendant quelques jours. Satisfaite de ses soins, elle s’assit à côté de son ami et observa de loin le combat qui prenait lentement fin. Elle porta son attention au combat de Mike et soupira de découragement, souriant néanmoins. "Quoi ?" demanda Raptor, curieux de ce qui avait rendu Jenna nostalgique.

"Il changera jamais…"

"Hein ?!" fit-il, incertain d’avoir bien compris.

"Regarde le combat de Mike face à son adversaire. Tu vois sa façon d’esquiver les attaques ? Il exagère. En fait, il joue avec lui." Raptor observa sans trop comprendre. C’était la première fois qu’il étudiait objectivement un combat et qu’il avait un expert à ses côtés pour lui en apprendre davantage. "Mike a comme mauvaise habitude de jouer avec ses adversaires quand ils sont trop faibles pour son niveau. J’aime pas quand il fait ça. Un combat, même si c’est un combat à mort, doit se faire dans un certain respect. Après tout, le combat est un art au même titre que la joaillerie à Arahas ou la poterie à Raugh’Ash. Montrer du respect envers son adversaire, c’est respecter son talent, même si son niveau est visiblement inférieur au nôtre. C’est pour cette raison que, dans un combat en face à face, les deux adversaires peuvent s’arrêter et discuter, même s’ils ont tous les deux l’intention de tuer l’autre. En jouant ainsi avec son adversaire, Mike lui manque carrément de respect, mais avec ce qu’il a fait à cette pauvre fille et ce qu’il t’a fait, Mike peut bien jouer avec autant qu’il le voudra, je pourrai jamais lui en vouloir !" Raptor sourit, comprenant les sentiments de Jenna à ce moment, mais fut intrigué lorsqu’il la vit siffler en direction de Mike qui tourna la tête dans leur direction. Jenna lui fit un geste, assez ample pour être comprit de loin, et remarqua ensuite que Mike reprenait le combat d’une façon bien différente. Il demanda quelques explications à son amie ferra. "Je lui ai fait signe d’abréger," répondit-elle simplement en se levant pour l’aider à se remettre debout. "Après tout, on a un cristal magique à retrouver, non ? Et puis, les autres membres du groupe sont presque tous à terre; on va bientôt pouvoir les mettre à la porte."

Jenna soutint Raptor jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient de retour sur la place communautaire, leurs amis se réunissant autour d’eux pour prendre des nouvelles. Ils virent ensuite les villageois repousser leurs tortionnaires jusqu’aux limites du village, les défiant de revenir. Les voyant réunis, Hayliana s’avança vers eux et tendit les bras d’un geste accueillant. " _Bénie soit votre arrivée opportune,_ " lança-t-elle en guise de salutation. " _Je suis Hayliana, chef de ce village. En mon nom et en celui de tous, soyez les bienvenus !_ "

" _Merci,_ " répondit Raptor qui s’accrochait toujours aux épaules de Jenna.

" _Comment pourrait-on vous remercier, bien que je doute que nous puissions vous remercier comme il convient,_ " demanda Hayliana en les guidant vers une demeure à l’écart des autres.

" _Première des choses, si vous avez un Soigneur, son aide serait grandement appréciée,_ " répondit-il en grimaçant. " _Jenna m’a déjà apporté quelques soins, mais ils sont rudimentaires et la douleur se fait de plus en plus insupportable._ "

" _Cela va de soi,_ " dit-elle en souriant et en indiquant à Jenna un endroit confortable où guider Raptor pour qu’il puisse se reposer.

" _Aussi, nous sommes à la recherche de quelque chose qui a été arraché de notre planète,_ " ajouta-t-il ensuite.

" _De quoi s’agit-il ?_ " demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Raptor hésita : devait-il tout dire ? Il soupira pour répondre lui-même à sa question : avait-il le choix ? " _C’est un cristal qui renferme un puissant pouvoir magique,_ " raconta-t-il. " _Mais ce pouvoir est utilisé pour contrôler le climat de la planète entière. Sans ce contrôle, la planète se trouve complètement déréglée et se meurt. Nous devons le retrouver; nous devons faire vite._ "

" _Je vois,_ " fit-elle en faisant signe à quelqu’un d’entrer dans la pièce. " _Pour ma part, je n’ai jamais entendu parler d’un cristal contrôlant le climat d’une planète entière et cette affirmation me semble complètement farfelue. Pourtant,_ " ajouta-t-elle ensuite alors que la personne interpellée quittait la pièce au pas de course, " _je ne mets aucunement vos paroles en doute. Il me semble cependant que, si un cristal possédant un tel pouvoir se trouvait sur notre planète dont le climat se gère par lui-même, il est fort probable pour qu’un tel artefact dérèglerait la planète qui le recueille._ "

Raptor sursauta : Hayliana venait de trouver la solution à leur problème de détection. Étant donné qu’il serait peu probable qu’une autre planète possède un élément artificiel de contrôle de la température, cette planète serait automatiquement déréglée par la présence d’une telle source de contrôle. Aussi sauraient-ils immédiatement s’ils avaient trouvé la bonne planète ou non ! Il fut interrompu par l’arrivée d’une femme d’un certain âge qui s’avança doucement vers Hayliana qui lui fit un signe en direction de Raptor. Celui-ci comprit que cette femme était la Guérisseuse qu’il avait demandée. Elle se pencha sur son épaule et entreprit aussitôt d’en défaire les bandages. Pendant qu’elle s’affairait, Hayliana engagea une discussion avec Mike dont elle avait admiré le talent en combat, mais Mike réussi à lui faire comprendre qu’il ne saisissait pas un traître mot de ce qu’elle racontait. Perplexe, Hayliana se tourna vers le blessé qui lui expliqua avant même qu’elle ne pose la question. " _Je suis le seul à pouvoir comprendre votre langue,_ " lui apprit-il en grimaçant de douleur sous les soins pourtant professionnels de la Guérisseuse. " _C’est un don que j’ai acquis sur ma planète._ "

" _Dommage, j’aurais bien aimé avoir une conversation avec vos amis,_ " soupira Hayliana en se levant. " _Je vais faire venir quelque chose à manger, vous devez avoir faim._ " Raptor remerciait la Guérisseuse au moment où Hayliana revenait suivie de plusieurs personnes qui portaient différents plateaux de nourriture dont seul le fumet leur fit tous monter l’eau à la bouche. " _Je suis navrée de ne pouvoir vous accueillir avec plus,_ " se culpabilisa Hayliana en reprenant sa place autour de la table de pierre.

" _Oh ! C’est bien suffisant !_ " répliqua Raptor en se relevant péniblement, mais dont l’équilibre semblait plus stable.

" _Croyez-moi, c’est trompeur,_ " s’objecta Hayliana en souriant. " _Nos réserves sont presque vides, nos cultures se meurent faute d’entretient et notre bétail s’est peu à peu décimé par la maladie. Nous n’avons pas eu le temps de capturer d’autres troupeaux pour le renouveler. Ce repas que nous vous offrons risque d’être le dernier avant plusieurs jours…_ "

Raptor, qui engloutissait un bol de soupe maigre composée d’un bouillon et de quelques légumes, suspendit son geste et reposa son bol, mal à l’aise. " _Pourquoi ne pas partager ce repas plutôt que de tout nous laisser ?_ "

" _Il nous fait plaisir de vous l’offrir,_ " répliqua Hayliana dont le sourire s’élargit. " _Maintenant que, grâce à vous, nous avons montré à Goaterak qu’il ne sera plus jamais le bienvenu dans notre village, nous aurons tout le temps voulu pour renflouer nos réserves._ "

Icefox attira soudain l’attention de Raptor. "Tu peux m’expliquer la raison de ce peu de nourriture ?"

"Leurs réserves sont presque vides et ils n’ont pas eu le temps de travailler sur leurs cultures ou de soigner leur bétail – je sais pas vraiment ce que c’est, mais c’est comme ça que ça s’appelle," expliqua-t-il doucement. "Hayliana me disait justement que, maintenant que Goaterak avait été chassé du village, ils auraient tout le temps nécessaire pour s’y remettre."

"Bah je peux toujours donner un coup de main, si elle le veut bien…"

"Ah bon ?!"

"Pourquoi pas ? Tant qu’à faire ! On peut pas repartir avec ton épaule dans cet état, alors tant qu’à être coincés ici… Mais les chasseurs qu’elle désignera devront m’obéir au doigt et à l’œil, tu peux le lui préciser ?"

Raptor acquiesça et fit part de la proposition de leur chasseresse. Aussitôt, Hayliana ne su que faire ni que dire autre que les remercier de mille et une façons.

On les installa dans une confortable demeure le temps que Raptor se remette le plus possible de sa blessure et que l’expédition de chasse soit organisée. Cette dernière partit loin du village pendant près de cinq jours, mais lorsqu’elle revint, chaque chasseur était chargé soit d’une énorme carcasse, soit de quelques bêtes retenues par une corde attachée autour du museau et qui suivaient d’un air maussade. Lorsqu’on enferma les bêtes vivantes dans un enclos, on apprit à Raptor qu’il s’agissait là de bétail. Il comprit alors et pu le traduire à ses amis. Ceux-ci eurent un vague sentiment de jalousie, n’ayant aucun animal sur leur planète se prêtant à l’élevage. Les chasses seraient tellement plus simples si on pouvait garder les bêtes à la même place !

Entre temps, Jenna et Mike s’étaient occupés d’entraîner au combat quelques volontaires, Mike s’occupant des hommes et Jenna des femmes, afin de protéger leur village contre Goaterak s’il lui prenait l’envie de revenir. Bientôt, le village reprit du poil de la bête et les voyageurs purent penser reprendre la route. Ils furent d’ailleurs surpris de constater que la blessure, pourtant grave, de Raptor était presque entièrement cicatrisée au bout d’une semaine alors qu’elle aurait facilement dû prendre un mois pour atteindre le même état. Avant de partir, Hayliana leur offrit des vêtements de rechange, des couvertures, des outils et d’autres matériels d’expédition dont ils pourraient avoir besoin, sachant que leur quête ne faisait que commencer. Raptor demanda également un carnet et de quoi écrire afin de noter leurs déplacements. Il retranscrit les coordonnées qu’il avait faites en quittant Odrin et ajouta quelques notes à côté comme quoi ils connaissaient un peuple de cette planète, Sortak, et qu’il était ami. On lui remit également une lance du même genre que celles des gardes de Goaterak, mais joliment décorée, sachant que son long bâton avait été brisé lors de son combat contre cet être malveillant, mais il refusa. Jenna comprit ce qui n’allait pas, saisit la tête de l’arme et, en un coup de couteau bien placé, coupa net le bâton sous l’attache de la pointe, ne laissant qu’une hampe tout juste de la bonne longueur. Raptor la remercia, remercia également l’artisan pour l’arme, et la rangea entre son dos et son sac de voyage, là où il avait prit l’habitude de placer son précédent bâton.

Le jour du départ était enfin venu. Raptor prit en note les prochaines coordonnées et activa le Portail. Au moment où ils allaient traverser, Jioasel se détacha du groupe de personnes qui s’étaient réunies pour leur dire adieu, et se jeta dans les bras de Raptor pour rapidement l’embrasser sur la joue avant de disparaître aussi vite qu’elle était apparue. Stupéfait, il resta paralysé quelques instants avant de revenir à la réalité en entendant ses amis se moquer gentiment de lui, particulièrement Icefox et Bastet qui s’en faisaient un malin plaisir. Vexé, les poings serrés et la mâchoire crispée, il fonça tête première dans le mur de lumière, suivit de près par Icefox et Bastet qui continuaient leurs moqueries et des trois autres qui fermaient la marche, s’échangeant un sourire complice, mais restant silencieux. Ce voyage risquait de leur réserver encore bien des surprises !

 


	3. Chute

 

Le Portail s’ouvrit dans un large cercle de lumière, l’anneau de pierre extérieur s’illuminant de mille feux comme on ouvre un grand éventail. Ouvrant la marche, Raptor sortit du mur de lumière le premier, toujours aussi vexé, suivit de près par Bastet et Icefox qui n’avaient pas cessé de le taquiner sur lui et Jioasel. Jenna, Mike et Louna fermèrent la marche, discutant joyeusement entre eux, mais n’osant pas se mêler de la situation. Lorsque le Portail se referma derrière eux, ils portèrent toute leur attention sur ce qui se trouvait aux alentours, Bastet et Icefox donnant une pause à Raptor. Ils se retrouvaient dans une forêt tout juste assez dense pour cacher en bonne partie les rayons du soleil. En observant la végétation, ils s’aperçurent que bien des plantes ressemblaient à ce qu’ils connaissaient sur Odrin, bien que leurs propriétés durent différer. Jenna plaça doucement une main sur l’écorce d’un arbre et fut surprise de sa douceur qui lui rappelait la fourrure de certains animaux dont Icefox leur avait déjà parlé, qui vivaient dans le froid à longueur d’année. Ces rongeurs, semblables à un croisement entre une loutre et un lièvre terriens, étaient les animaux de tout Odrin ayant la fourrure la plus douce et la plus convoitée. Elle laissa courir distraitement ses doigts sur l’écorce le temps de faire toutes les observations nécessaires pour savoir s’ils avaient trouvé la planète hôte d’Oteki. "Il faudrait sortir de cette forêt pour le savoir," fit observer Icefox après avoir fait ses propres observations.

"Tout à l’air calme, pourtant," répliqua Bastet. "Si on est sur la planète où se trouve Oteki, on se saurait déjà !"

"Non, Ice a raison," reconnu Mike. "On se trouve dans une belle forêt bien verte, mais qui sait si on ne se retrouvera pas avec de la neige à la ceinture en sortant ?"

"J’approuve," renchérit Jenna en faisant un pas pour ouvrir la marche, mais en suspendant soudain son geste. "Euh, comment on peut sortir d’ici ?"

"'Le plus profond où on peut se rendre dans une forêt, c’est en son centre, parce que si on continue, on en ressort,'" lança Louna d’un ton plein de sagesse.

Jenna la regarda d’un œil perplexe. "Qui t’a apprit ça ?" s’étonna-t-elle.

"H’shishi," répondit-elle simplement en ouvrant elle-même la marche.

"Quoi ?! Mais H’shishi venait d’Arahas !" s’exclama Jenna en la suivant de près. "Comment pourrait-elle apprendre à quelqu’un à sortir d’une forêt ?!"

"Tu sais pas ?" s’étonna Bastet en la rejoignant. "Comme Arahas est un secteur plutôt dangereux, les premières choses qu’on apprend, c’est de survivre et, même si on n’a pas d’arbres à Arahas, on apprend tout ce qu’on doit savoir pour se sortir d’une mauvaise situation, entre autre, comment sortir d’une forêt si on est perdu."

"Même chose pour Tukashuk," confirma Icefox en arrivant derrière elles.

"‘Faut vraiment que j’aille vivre chez vous quelques temps," se promit Jenna en penchant la tête pour éviter une branche basse.

Tout le monde discuta de choses et d’autres jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient enterrés par un bruit sourd. Plus loin, ils découvrirent une immense chute d’eau se déversant dans un puissant torrent sur leur gauche. À leur droite, à quelques mètres plus haut, ils trouvèrent un pont suspendu qui traversait le torrent devant la chute. Pour l’atteindre, ils devraient escalader un peu, mais le chemin était faisable. Jenna se tourna vers ses compagnons de voyage pour savoir s’il y avait des objections, quand elle remarqua que Raptor manquait à l’appel. Elle soupira, se doutant de ce qui l’avait retardé, donna son sac de voyage à Mike, puis invita tout le monde à traverser le temps qu’elle le retrouve. Ils sourirent en l’entendant marmonner des « pas moyen de suivre » et des « toujours entre Thar et Sirl » alors qu’elle retournait sous le couvert des arbres. Elle le retrouva quelques minutes plus tard, arrêté au bord du sentier qu’ils venaient de créer, en train de discuter avec une étrange créature à fourrure de la taille d’un furet. En l’entendant s’approcher, la bestiole déguerpit, prenant Raptor par surprise qui n’avait pas entendu Jenna arriver. "Qu’est-ce que tu fabriques ?" le gronda-t-elle.

"Je vérifiais le genre de faune à laquelle on avait affaire, mais à part la bouffe qu’elle se cherchait pour l’hiver, elle n’avait pas beaucoup de conversation," expliqua-t-il en se relevant, légèrement gêné par l’attitude colérique de son amie. "Il semble d’ailleurs que c’était une urgence."

"Ne t’écartes plus comme ça, veux-tu ?" reprit-elle plus doucement. "Avec la frousse que tu m’as faite quand tu t’es attaqué à Goaterak sans prévenir, j’ai pas envie de te soigner une blessure plus grave que celle que t’as eue à l’épaule parce que la bestiole avec laquelle tu voulais discuter t’a attaqué par surprise."

Raptor acquiesça, sachant qu’elle ne disait cela que pour son bien, et la suivit silencieusement vers la cascade. Il ne pu s’empêcher de s’extasier devant la beauté de la chute et des arc-en-ciel qu’elle créait. Jenna lui indiqua le chemin à prendre et ils s’aidèrent mutuellement, Jenna étant plus forte, mais Raptor plus habitué, à escalader la paroi pour rejoindre le pont. Elle sourit en voyant que les autres les attendaient de l’autre côté, assis en cercle sur l’herbe à l’ombre d’un arbre. En les voyant, Icefox leur signala par la pensée que le pont n’était pas des plus solides. Les deux amis acquiescèrent et s’avancèrent prudemment, Raptor en tête. Mais au milieu du chemin, Jenna s’aperçu avec horreur que le pont tanguait et les codes suspendant le pont du côté d’où ils venaient lâchèrent d’un coup, les entraînant tous les deux vers la paroi rocheuse. Jenna réussit à amortir le coup, mais Raptor ayant les réflexes moins aiguisés, s’écrasa littéralement les côtes sur la roche, étirant son cri de surprise en hurlement de douleur. Sous le choc, il lâcha prise, tombant vers les chutes. Située plus bas, Jenna tenta de le rattraper, mais se retrouva entraînée dans sa chute. Ils disparurent dans les flots tumultueux sous le regard horrifié de leurs amis.

***

Elle mit du temps à ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait de l’eau plein la bouche et avait une douleur lancinante à la tête. Elle se tourna sur le dos et se tortilla quand elle sentit le bout arrondit d’une pierre s’enfoncer entre ses côtes. Elle observa le ciel d’un œil vague, tentant de se rappeler ce qui s’était passé. Elle entendait au loin le bruit sourd d’une chute et sentait de légères vagues caresser ses pieds de leur eau froide. «  _Résumons : on est débarqué sur une nouvelle planète, on a traversé la forêt, Raptor traînait de la patte et j’ai été le chercher, on a traversé le pont… qui a… cédé…_ » Elle se redressa d’un coup, à lui donner le tournis : Raptor avait foncé vers la paroi rocheuse à une telle vitesse qu’il s’était certainement briser quelque chose. Elle se leva, se trouva quelque peu chancelante, mais se força à partir à la recherche de son ami. Elle se mit en marche dans la direction du courant, la menant vers une grande étendue plane, probablement une plaine ou une vallée, car les arbres se faisaient de plus en plus distants. Après quelques minutes seulement, elle s’aperçu à quel point le vent pouvait être froid. Elle réalisa que la combinaison du vent frigorifique et de l’eau glaciale l’affaiblissait à chacun de ses pas, mais la peur de ne pas retrouver Raptor lui faisait oublier l’hypothermie. Elle s’accorda une petite pause après deux bonnes heures de recherche, se plaçant tout de même de façon à pouvoir scruter les environs, se rendant compte en grommelant qu’elle n’avait pas traversé et qu’elle était toujours sur la rive où se trouvait le Portail. Elle aperçu soudain une forme blanche inerte sur la berge à quelques mètres d’elle. Retrouvant soudain une partie de son énergie, elle accourut vers cette forme, ayant reconnu les vêtements de Raptor. Arrivée tout près, elle ralentit, ayant peur de ce qu’elle allait découvrir, mais se rassura aussitôt lorsqu’elle perçu un mouvement, faible, mais régulier, au niveau de la poitrine. Elle s’agenouilla à ses côtés et le tourna doucement sur le dos. Elle ne fut pas surprise de constater qu’il était toujours inconscient, mais ne fut pas rassurée en l’entendant gémir. Elle tenta alors de le réveiller doucement, mais en vain. Restée immobile, même peu de temps, elle réalisa qu’elle tremblait de froid de façon incontrôlable. Elle scruta les environs à la recherche d’un abris et soupira de soulagement en en trouvant un rapidement, assez grand pour tous les deux, et n’étant pas situé trop loin. Se doutant déjà de ce qu’il avait, elle le souleva doucement, s’assurant qu’il n’y ait aucune pression sur sa poitrine, et le glissa lentement dans une sorte de terrier situé entre les racines d’un grand arbre. L’endroit n’était pas des plus spacieux ni des plus confortables, mais dans les conditions actuelles, ils allaient devoir s’en contenter. Lorsqu’il fut installé, Jenna ressortit pour trouver le sac de voyage de Raptor, ayant confié le sien à Mike, mais ne trouva rien dans l’immédiat. Maintenant frigorifiée jusqu’aux os, elle revint dans le terrier en chancelant et s’évanoui aux côtés de son ami.

***

"C’est impossible qu’ils se soient échoués par ici," lança Mike en montrant le torrent. "À part les plus gros rochers, rien ne peut rester dans les parages. On attendra que le courant soit plus calme pour traverser. On se séparera en équipes à ce moment-là et on pourra couvrir les deux rives."

Icefox acquiesça et jeta un œil à Bastet et Louna pour savoir si elles avaient bien comprit, mais la perte d’un membre de leur famille les rendait peu réceptives. Elle haussa les épaules et se mit en route avec Mike, s’assurant simplement que les deux autres filles suivaient. La nuit tombée, cependant, le courant était toujours aussi puissant et ils durent renoncer aux recherches jusqu’aux premières lueurs du lendemain. Habituellement matinal, Mike fut surpris de voir que Louna et Bastet étaient déjà près du feu, les yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil. Le jeune xomi se retint de tout commentaire et prépara le déjeuner dans le silence. Il fut presque reconnaissant à Icefox de s’être levée plus tôt qu’à l’habitude, détestant le silence de mort qui commençait à régner. Bientôt, ils démontèrent les tentes, saisirent leurs sacs de voyage et reprirent leurs recherches. À mi-journée, ils retrouvèrent le sac de voyage de Raptor, mais le courant étant encore trop puissant, ils se contentèrent de continuer à longer la berge.

***

La tête lui tournait et il mit du temps à se rendre compte de la situation, une vive douleur à la poitrine l’empêchant de se concentrer pour se remémorer les derniers événements. Tout ce dont il prenait conscience était sa situation actuelle : il était étendu sur un sol de terre battue et sentait un poids à ses côtés, un poids qui dégageait une certaine chaleur. Lorsqu’il tourna son regard vague vers cette chaleur, il s’éveilla d’un coup, réalisant qu’il s’agissait de Jenna qui dormait à poings fermés, la tête appuyée sur sa poitrine, du côté où il n’était pas blessé, lui faisant barrière contre l’air froid de l’extérieur. Il ferma les yeux pour se calmer, sa surprise ayant aiguisé sa douleur, puis profita de la chaleur, réalisant que, même à l’abri du vent, il faisait froid et ses vêtements étaient encore trempés. Il se laissa aller dans ses pensées, attendant patiemment que Jenna ne se réveille, ce qu’elle fit près d’une heure plus tard, bien qu’il n’en ait la certitude, ayant somnolé par moments. Elle-même n’étant pas des plus en forme mit un temps pour se lever, mais à voir Raptor déjà réveillé, elle en oublia sa fatigue et le salua en souriant doucement. "Comment tu te sens ?" lui demanda-t-elle tout bas.

"Mal, très mal," répondit-il en toute franchise, sachant qu’il était inutile de le cacher. "Je suis pas certain de ce que j’ai, mais c’est pire que la pointe de lance de Goaterak," constata-t-il ensuite avec un sourire amer. Jenna soupira pour se replacer les idées quand elle sentit Raptor lui saisir doucement la mâchoire de sa main gauche, son côté valide et, heureusement, le plus habile, pour la forcer à tourner la tête sur sa droite. "Tu t’en es pas sortie indemne, non plus," remarqua-t-il en passant doucement un doigt près de sa blessure au front.

"J’avais même pas remarqué," avoua-t-elle en passant elle-même ses doigts sur la croûte que sa blessure formait tout près de sa tempe gauche. "Je comprends mieux la migraine," ajouta-t-elle en souriant d’un air résigné.

Raptor sourit pour ne pas rire. Jenna sembla même se rassurer par son attitude, puis se glissa par-dessus lui pour rejoindre son côté blessé. D’un geste hésitant, elle entreprit de défaire sa ceinture et grommela en constatant qu’elle faisait en fait deux tours. Elle décida d’en laisser une partie dans son dos pour ne pas le forcer à se lever, puis ouvrit sa veste. Elle remarqua le médaillon de Rahor qui brillait d’une faible lueur aqua, mais n’y prêta pas vraiment attention. Avec mille précautions, elle releva son gilet de dessous pour vérifier l’état de ses côtes. La situation les mit mal à l’aise l’un comme l’autre, mais au regard soucieux qu’afficha Jenna, Raptor en oublia son embarras, soudainement inquiet de son état. "De quoi ç’a l’air ?" s’enquit-il.

"Je sais pas de quoi ç’a l’air à l’intérieur, mais ça doit pas être beau à voir vu l’extérieur," avoua-t-elle entre ses dents. "T’as une ecchymose grande comme deux mains côte à côte, elle est presque noire et forme un léger creux…" Sans prévenir, elle se pencha sur lui pour appuyer doucement son oreille sur sa poitrine, écoutant silencieusement sa respiration. Quand elle se redressa quelques instants plus tard, elle semblait légèrement rassurée. "À part la douleur, t’as pas trop de mal à respirer ? Je veux dire que tu ne te forces pas pour respirer sans siffler ?"

"Non, pour ça, ça va," répondit-il. "Pourquoi ?"

"Alors tout va bien de ce côté-là," constata-t-elle pour elle-même avant de répondre à sa question. "S’il y avait eu un sifflement suspect, ç’aurait voulu dire que tes côtes fracturées auraient transpercé un poumon et que tu finirais par mourir noyé dans ton sang, ou du moins, un de tes poumons seraient devenu inutilisable. Si je fais bien attention en te déplaçant, ça n’arrivera pas."

"En me déplaçant ?" s’enquit-il.

"T’as l’intention de rester ici longtemps ?" répliqua-t-elle en souriant, le défiant de lui dire le contraire.

"On n’attend pas les autres ?"

"Ils en ont encore pour deux ou trois hira à nous chercher," expliqua-t-elle plus sérieusement cette fois. "Je vais sortir quelques toki pour te faire un travois, puis on rejoindra les autres. Comme ça, au lieu de rester en place pendant ces deux ou trois hira, on ne prendra que quelques toki, au pire, un hira pour se retrouver." Raptor acquiesça et laissa les choses entre les mains de son amie ferra. Avant de sortir, elle retira doucement la veste de Raptor sans le soulever, la sortit à l’extérieur pour la secouer de la terre qui avait collé dessus quand elle l’avait étendu sur le sol de terre alors qu’il était encore trempé, et revint pour lui emmitoufler les bras dedans. Il la remercia et la laissa travailler.

Au court des heures suivantes, un vent puissant se mit à rugir. Bien qu’à l’abri, Raptor ressentit la température chuter drastiquement. Inquiet, il appela Jenna, mais sa douleur aux côtes l’empêcha de crier bien fort, aussi dû-t-il s’y reprendre trois fois pour enfin obtenir une réponse. Lorsque Jenna apparu en repoussant les racines de l’arbre qui pendaient à l’entré comme un rideau de cordes, Raptor fut choqué par le visage cadavérique qu’il vit. Le visage pâle, les lèvres bleutées et les joues rougies, Jenna lui demanda ce qu’il voulait par une toux rauque. "Je… Je voulais savoir si tu avais trouvé quelque chose à manger, je commence à avoir faim… et avec la température qui semble régner à l’extérieur, je…"

"J’ai rien trouvé," l’interrompit-elle de sa voix enrouée. "Tiens le coup, j’ai presque fini…"

"Prends au moins un peu de temps pour te réchauffer !"

"Non, plus tôt on partira, mieux ça vaudra, autant pour toi que pour moi…"

Raptor marqua une pause avant de reprendre. "J’ai pas envie que tu te rendes malade à cause de moi. Je vous ai causé des ennuis avec Goaterak, et maintenant avec ça, je…"

"Ç’a rien à voir," le coupa-t-elle d’un ton sans réplique. "Apparemment, ta bestiole avait raison : c’est bientôt l’hiver. T’as rien à te reprocher, et encore moins à te sentir coupable de mon état. J’aurais très bien pu rester à l’abri avec toi, mais je préfère bouger et tenter de nous sortir de là, même si je suis complètement gelée. Et puis, tu dis ça comme si t’avais fait exprès de faire céder le pont suspendu. C’est plutôt à moi de m’excuser parce que j’ai pas été assez forte pour te retenir dans ta chute; je t’ai attrapé, mais j’ai lâché le pont et je suis tombée avec toi."

Raptor fronça les sourcils, lui suscitant un vague souvenir qui, Jenna le comprit en voyant son regard se voiler pendant un instant, n’était pas des plus heureux, mais il resta muet à ce sujet, Jenna ne demandant pas d’explications, et ajouta d’un ton presque résigné : "Bon, je te dérangerai plus. Fais ce que tu peux pour nous sortir de là, on reparlera de qui doit s’en vouloir une autre fois."

Jenna sourit, retrouvant quelques couleurs, et disparu à nouveau que pour reparaître une demi-heure plus tard, traînant une civière derrière elle. Elle avait brisé quelques arbrisseaux pour arracher leur écorce mince et flexible pour les tresser en plusieurs cordes qu’elle avait attachées à intervalles réguliers entre les troncs de deux jeunes arbres, formant sa structure de base. Entre les brins de ses tresses, elle avait glissé des branches plus ou moins droites en parallèle avec ses deux troncs pour donner plus de solidité à la structure, et avait glissé de nombreuses feuilles de fougère pour matelasser le tout. Elle plaça sa confection de fortune à l’entré de leur abri et se glissa à l’intérieur. La civière étant trop grande pour y pénétrer, Jenna dû faire sortir Raptor pour l’y allonger. Il se laissa faire, non sans gémir à l’occasion, mais tâchait de serrer les dents et d’endurer la douleur, réaction dont Jenna le félicita en elle-même, sachant que même la plus puissante guerrière ferra pourrait avoir du mal à se retenir avec autant de sang-froid dans les mêmes circonstances.

Une fois dehors, Raptor constata avec horreur à quel point il pouvait faire froid et à quel point le vent pouvait être puissant, sans oublier qu’il venait de la direction dans laquelle ils devaient s’orienter. La bestiole avait raison, se dit-il. L’hiver approche à grands pas. Jenna se pencha sur lui et l’entoura de ses bras pour lui permettre de faire plus lentement la transition du chaud au froid. "Je comprends maintenant ta pneumonie," lui murmura-t-il avec compassion à l’oreille.

"C’est rien, je te dis," répliqua-t-elle avant de s’écarter brusquement, prise par une quinte de toux rauque. Elle se redressa lentement, puis saisit les poignées de sa civière et prit la route d’un pas déterminé, s’assurant de prendre le chemin le plus plat possible pour éviter de faire tomber Raptor en bas du travois.

***

Le courant semblait plus calme à présent, mais la rivière s’était tellement élargie qu’ils se demandèrent comment ils pourraient traverser. Le vent s’était levé brusquement et ils avaient dû s’arrêter pour enfiler des vêtements plus chauds, gracieuseté du peuple d’Hayliana. Icefox s’était arrêtée plusieurs fois déjà pour tenter de rejoindre Jenna ou Raptor par télépathie, mais manquant encore cruellement d’expérience, elle s’aperçu que c’était par chance qu’elle avait réussi à les prévenir de la solidité précaire du pont. Elle craignit pendant quelques instants qu’elle ne soit capable de communiquer qu’en voyant la personne. Elle se promit donc de s’entraîner à communiquer à distance à partir de maintenant. Pour l’instant, elle devait se concentrer à trouver une solution avec Mike, sachant que Bastet et Louna étaient perdues dans leur monde depuis la veille et ne seraient d’aucun secours. "On pourrait le faire simplement à la nage, non ?" demanda Mike à la chasseresse.

"T’es pas un peu fou ?!" s’exclama-t-elle aussitôt. "Un seraf t’a bouffé une partie du cerveau ou quoi ?! Tu vas crever d’hypothermie avant d’avoir atteint la moitié ! Et puis, il faut éviter de mouiller le matériel… Ce qu’il faudrait, c’est un radeau ou quelque chose qui flotte et qui soit assez grand pour deux. Ça prend aussi quelque chose pour diriger l’embarcation parce que les deux qui vont traverser ne seront pas mieux de nos deux disparus."

Ils décidèrent de faire ainsi, Mike sachant qu’Icefox n’avait pas l’intention de le blesser par sa réplique. Ils se mirent aussitôt au travail, coupant à la hachette un vieil arbre rongé par une maladie rendant son intérieur poreux et, donc, insubmersible. Pendant que Mike et Bastet s’occupaient d’ébrancher l’arbre, Icefox et Louna recherchèrent un jeune arbre long pour en faire une perche pour diriger leur radeau de fortune. Ils firent vite, cette activité ayant changé les idées de Bastet et Louna. Deux heures plus tard, Mike était prêt à embarquer, invitant Bastet à l’accompagner. Lui et Icefox avaient eu une conversation télépathique sur la répartition des équipes. Avec sa force, Mike allait s’occuper de traverser et, sachant qu’une certaine animosité régnait entre Icefox et Bastet, il jugea bon d’emmener cette dernière avec lui. Icefox accepta ses arguments et resta sur la rive avec Louna, surveillant la traversé des deux autres d’un œil inquiet jusqu’à ce qu’ils mettent pied à terre. Mike tira le radeau sur la berge, juste assez pour ne pas que l’eau l’emporte à la dérive s’ils en avaient encore besoin et, après avoir fait signe à Icefox que tout allait bien de leur côté, les deux équipes reprirent la route, poussées par le puissant vent du Nord.

***

"Jenna ?! Est-ce que ça va ?" s’inquiéta Raptor alors que Jenna avait lâché le travois, prise par une incessante quinte de toux qui l’avait mise à genoux. Elle ne put lui répondre à voix haute, chacune de ses inspirations s’expulsant par une toux rauque. La voix tremblant légèrement, Raptor lui demanda de venir le rejoindre, ce qu’elle fit en se traînant. "Prends ma veste, prends ma ceinture et couvre-toi un peu; tu y arriveras pas si ça continue," lui dit-il doucement. Elle fit non de la tête, incapable d’argumenter, et vint pour se lever. "Non ! Cette fois, c’est toi qui m’écoutes," s’écria-t-il avec force, surprenant même la toux de Jenna. "Tu te couvres et je t’interdis de refuser. Si tu crèves de froid, on sera pas plus avancés."

Jenna le considéra d’un regard nouveau, puis soupira, sifflant malgré elle, et défit Raptor de sa couverture de fortune dans laquelle elle s’emmitoufla avec autant de délice que de réticence. Elle prit la ceinture et la noua rapidement à sa taille, juste de quoi refermer la veste. Elle remarqua ensuite que Raptor l’observait d’un regard douloureux. Était-ce ce qui l’attendait s’ils ne retrouvaient pas bientôt les autres qui lui faisait peur, ou simplement le fait d’avoir élevé le ton qui avait aiguisé sa douleur, Jenna n’aurait su le dire avec certitude. Elle se pencha sur lui pour l’étreindre doucement, à la fois pour le remercier que pour le réchauffer un peu, puis se releva lentement et reprit la route, une énergie nouvelle parcourant ses muscles frigorifiés.

***

"Tu vois quelque chose ?" s’enquit Bastet alors que Mike descendait d’un rocher sur lequel il était grimpé pour observer les environs.

"Non, rien pour l’instant, ni sur une rive, ni sur l’autre," répondit-il à regret. Bastet ne put retenir un soupire attristé. Non seulement elle avait perdu son frère jumeau qu’elle n’avait retrouvé que quelques années auparavant, mais elle avait également perdu sa meilleure amie. Elle suivit Mike presque à contre-cœur lorsqu’il reprit la route. Celui-ci demanda un bref rapport de recherches à Icefox, mais elle n’avait aucun indice, pas plus que lui de son côté.

Ils continuèrent à longer les berges jusqu’à la fin de la journée, ne s’accordant que quelques pauses, tout juste le temps de grignoter un morceau. Tout d’un coup, un sifflement étrange perça la tempête, venant dans leur direction. Mike entendit Louna répondre au sifflement avec enthousiasme, et le sifflement répliqua à son tour. «  _C’est Jenna !_  » s’exclama Icefox pour répondre à la question muette de Mike. « _On la voit d’ici; elle est sur votre rive !_  »

Mike et Bastet s’échangèrent un regard et accoururent dans la direction du sifflement. Ils la virent bientôt, seule, mais tirant quelque chose derrière elle. Arrivés à sa hauteur, ils comprirent qu’elle tirait Raptor sur une civière de fortune. Épuisée, Jenna s’agenouilla, déposant Raptor au sol, les laissant les rejoindre. Mike s’empressa vers son amie d’enfance alors que Bastet s’occupait de son jumeau, chacun tirant de leur sac une chaude couverture pour les aider à se réchauffer. Jenna, toujours prise par la toux, se perdit dans les bras de son grand frère, oubliant le froid, la faim et la fatigue.

***

Lorsqu’elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se retrouva étendue près d’un bon feu, à l’abri d’une tente installée en coupe-vent, Bastet sur sa gauche, veillant, la tête de son frère appuyée sur ses genoux. Jenna remarqua qu’elle ne l’avait jamais vue aussi sereine, aussi se demanda-t-elle un instant s’il s’agissait bien de Bastet. Lorsqu’elle réalisa qu’elle était à nouveau consciente, Bastet l’accueilli sans un mot, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres, et lui passa doucement une main chaude sur le front, évitant soigneusement sa blessure à la tempe gauche. Jenna voulu la saluer, mais le sifflement qu’elle ressentit en inspirant la réduisit au silence. Elle se tourna sur le côté, provoquant une quinte de toux, et désigna Raptor du menton. "Il va pas trop mal," la rassura-t-elle. "Il va moins bien que toi, mais il va s’en sortir."

Jenna soupira de soulagement et s’appuya la tête sur son bras, s’endormant aussitôt.

***

À son réveil, elle constata que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Avait-elle dormi longtemps, ou était-ce le temps qui était différent sur cette planète ? Elle repoussa légèrement les couvertures, mais les garda sur ses épaules lorsqu’elle sentit la morsure du froid. Les quatre indemnes étaient assis autour du feu, discutant joyeusement, mais se turent lorsqu’ils remarquèrent la présence de Jenna. Celle-ci chercha Raptor du regard, constata qu’il dormait profondément, puis rejoignit ses amis, sachant que le jeune ashi était maintenant en sécurité et qu’elle pouvait penser un peu à elle. Lorsqu’elle fut assise, Mike lui tendit un grand bol de céréales, semblable à du gruau, dans lequel il avait prit soin d’ajouter des morceaux de viande séchée et des légumes pour rendre ce repas le plus consistant possible. Elle le remercia d’un signe de tête, encore incapable de parler, et engloutit son repas. Ils lui demandèrent alors de raconter leur mésaventure, mais elle du leur faire comprendre qu’elle était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, même si sa respiration était plus facile et moins sifflante. En elle-même, elle fut grandement soulagée de n’avoir qu’une simple extinction de voix après tout ce temps passé au grand froid. Elle jeta un coup d’œil inquiet à Raptor derrière elle.

"Il va bien," la rassura Mike, "mais vu son état, je sais pas comment on va pouvoir continuer à voyager… J’ai pas regardé; il a des côtes cassées ?" Jenna fit un signe affirmatif et montra trois doigts. "Ç’a transpercé ?" s’enquit-il ensuite. Elle fit non de la tête, arrachant un soupire de soulagement à Mike. "Alors, on a peut-être une chance que ça se ressoude correctement," conclut-il, ayant l’approbation de Jenna.

"Dans combien de temps tu penses qu’on va pouvoir repartir ?" questionna Icefox, tâchant d’estimer la durée de leurs réserves.

"J’en sais trop rien, étant donné que je ne suis pas Soigneur et que je ne sais pas à quel point son état est grave, mais il faut estimer au moins deux semaines," avança-t-il.

"Peut-être moins que ça," fit une voix rauque derrière eux. Aussitôt, Jenna et Bastet se levèrent pour rejoindre Raptor, paralysé dans ses couvertures. Bastet lui demanda des nouvelles, le regard chargé d’inquiétude, alors que Jenna lui demandait silencieusement des explications. Il préféra répondre à Jenna. "J’ai eu l’occasion de remarquer que mon médaillon brillait faiblement pendant que tu marchais. J’en ai déduit que, même inconsciemment, j’utilisais ses pouvoirs, mais j’arrivais pas à déterminer lesquels. En ouvrant les yeux, j’ai vu qu’il brillait beaucoup plus et que je me sentais beaucoup mieux qu’hier – enfin, si c’était bien hier. Tu me montres le tien ?" Jenna l’observa d’un air perplexe, et se souvint qu’elle avait remarqué la faible lueur du médaillon alors qu’elle vérifiait son état la première fois. Elle entrouvrit les pans de sa couverture et tous purent voir l’éclat violet de son médaillon. Troublée, elle lui fit comprendre qu’elle voulait plus de détails. "Eh bien, j’en suis pas certain, étant donné que c’est pas écrit dans les Anciens Textes, mais l’un des pouvoirs des médaillons est peut-être une guérison plus rapide, ou un soutient pour aider à la guérison," expliqua-t-il.

"Tu me laisses regarder de quoi ç’a l’air ?" demanda Bastet en désignant ses côtes. Il accepta d’un signe de tête et laissa sa sœur retirer doucement les couvertures et remonter son gilet. L’ecchymose s’était atténuée, pu remarquer Jenna, et le creux était moins apparent. Bastet passa doucement ses doigts sur la blessure pour en vérifier la gravité au toucher, et se rassura en voyant que son frère sourcillait à peine. "Si j’étais plus habile avec ma télékinésie, je pourrais te replacer les côtes," constata Bastet à regret.

"Quoi ?!" s’écria-t-il. "Jenna, s’il lui prend l’idée un jour, assomme-la pour moi, veux-tu ?! J’ai pas envie qu’elle m’achève !" Jenna sourit et acquiesça, se retenant de rire, comprenant qu’il blaguait, ce qui vexa Bastet.

"Si t’étais pas dans cet état, c’est moi qui t’assommerais !" répliqua-t-elle, furieuse.

"Excellent !" fit Icefox, entrant dans le jeu. "Inconscient, tu pourrais les lui arranger sans douleur !"

"Peut-être, mais c’est au réveil que ce serait pas terrible," constata Mike en souriant.

"S’il se réveille !" ajouta Louna.

"Ça lui permettrait de rêver à sa belle Jioasel !" rétorqua Bastet avec un sourire malicieux à l’adresse d’Icefox qui approuva vivement de la tête.

"Mais lâchez-moi à la fin, avec Jioasel !!!" ragea Raptor cette fois.

Jenna rit dans son coin à en avoir mal au ventre et les larmes aux yeux, incapable d’intervenir.

***

Comme prévu, ils purent plier bagages au bout d’une semaine au lieu de deux, Bastet en voulant toujours à Raptor de douter de ses capacités en télékinésie, et Raptor lui en voulant toujours au sujet de Jioasel. Jenna avait retrouvé sa voix dès le lendemain et tâchait de les calmer chacun de leur côté, en vain. N’ayant pas prit le temps de vérifier si Oteki pouvait se trouver sur cette planète, Raptor oublia momentanément son animosité envers sa jumelle et demanda l’avis de tout le monde. Ne sachant trop que penser, ils réunirent des indices en reprenant la route vers le Portail. En racontant l’épisode de la bestiole du début, ils en déduisirent que, malgré la verdure des arbres, l’été passait peut-être directement à l’hiver, ou que ces arbres étaient caduques, qui restaient verts en toute saison, ce cycle paraissant normal pour la créature. En effet, lorsqu’ils atteignirent la chute le lendemain, une fine neige rosée tomba comme des pétales de cerisier, couvrant rapidement l’herbe et les buissons. Émerveillés par l’effet fantastique que cette neige créait avec la chute et ses arc-en-ciel, ils restèrent un moment à observer la scène, puis s’engouffrèrent dans la forêt pour retrouver le Portail, imperturbable monument ayant voyagé à travers les siècles. Raptor prit en note les coordonnées suivantes, jeta malgré lui un œil derrière, s’attendant à voir quelqu’un lui sauter au cou pour l’embrasser comme sur leur précédente planète, et activa le Portail. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il fit un pas pour entrer dans le mur de lumière dorée quand il réalisa que Jenna était à ses côtés. Il lui sourit et avança, confiant, ses amis suivant derrière, Bastet et Icefox s’échangeant discrètement quelques plaisanteries sur son compte.

 


End file.
